Watching the Movie- BH6
by Geccarenee13
Summary: Hiro, Tadashi, Aunt Cass, Callaghan and the gang are brought to a mysterious place by a mysterious girl to watch a movie about their future. (Yes, I know this is overused, but I wanted to make my own.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I've been obsessed with watching the movie fics lately and have decided to write one of my own. I'm thinking of doing many different movies, but am obviously starting out with Big Hero 6. I know this first chapter is pretty short but the rest won't be like this. I should be updating frequently, but as always I make no promises. I hope you guys like this beginning and as always Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Wait! Disclaimer- I do not own BIg Hero 6 and that includes the characters and plot. All I own is myself and this story.**

 **Also, this is purely for my entertainment, and I would like friendly critisism but no flames, please! Without further ado, here is Watching the Movie- BH6**

Chapter 1- Introductions

Hiro Hamada was at a bot fight. In front of him was some novice battling Yama, and there was no doubt that it would end soon. Right on cue, the bot fell to the ground in pieces. That was Hiro's cue; he stepped forward to challenge the 'master' when suddenly a flash of light surrounded him and he fell the ground in a weird theater like place.

Tadashi Hamada was just jumping onto his moped outside his Aunt's cafe to find his little brother, who was probably in trouble at another bot fight. Suddenly, there was a bright light that surrounded him, and his Aunt Cass inside the cafe, then they disappeared from their spots. They then reappeared falling to the ground in a theater.

Meanwhile at the science labs at SFIT a lot of students were working on their separate projects. Among them were Wasabi, Gogo, and Honey Lemon. There was also the school mascot Fred sitting in his arm chair reading a comic. There was a lot of bright light and all four of them and a red rectangular charging box disappeared. They too reappeared and joined their friend and his extended family on the ground of a movie theater. Also, at SFIT Professor Robert Callaghan was sitting at his desk when he disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in the same movie theater as the others.

Hiro slowly stood up and looked around. He was in an empty movie theater, well empty except for nine chairs in a row in the front. How he had gotten here, he had no clue, and was almost afraid to know. He heard a groin come behind him and turned around to find Tadashi, Aunt Cass, and some people he had never met before laying in a heap. The groan had come from Tadashi who was now rubbing his head trying to dig himself out from under the others.

Hiro rushed forward to help him saying, "Tadashi!"

Once they had gotten Tadashi up he looked at his younger brother and said, "Where are we? And, what did you do this time?"

Hurt that his brother thought so little of him HIro replied, "Do? I didn't do anything and I don't know where we are."

"Dang it 'cause I was about that exact question came a voice behind them that Hiro didn't know, "Oh, hey Tadashi."

"Hey, Fred," Tadashi said turning towards the one who had spoke and to their surprise everyone except for Aunt Cass and Professor Callaghan were standing up looking at them intrigued. Tadashi continued to greet each of them.

Suddenly, as if remembering that Hiro had never met any of these people Tadashi stopped and turned to his brother saying, "Hiro these are my friends. Gogo," he gestured to the short-ish girl with black short cropped cropped hair who nodded to him, "Wasabi," Tadashi gestured to the big african guy with black dreadlocks who said hi in response, "Fred," he gestured to the dude with the long light brown hair and a beanie who was still in a costume that looked like a giant lizard, "and Honey Lemon." Tadashi finally gestured to the tall blond girl in heels and glasses. Honey Lemon almost squealed and rushed over to Hiro and enveloped him in a hug that he had not expected.

Honey Lemon stepped back and gushed, "So, your Hiro! We've heard so much about you. It's so good to finally meet you!"

Hiro was spared the work of answering this by Aunt Cass saying from the floor, "Where am I?"

"Aunt Cass!" Tadashi and Hiro said at the same time and rushed over to her and helped her up.

As they helped her up they heard a voice say, "I was just wondering the same thing."

"Oh hello Professor…" Tadashi started to say but was quickly interrupted by a door that none of them had noticed before open. In walked a girl who was only a couple inches taller than Hiro and was the same age. She had light brown hair that spilled over her shoulders, big glasses, and was wearing blue jeans and a oversived pink and grey hoodie with 'Washington DC' on it. She also had two different books in her hand, both looked pretty big and that she set down on a table that suddenly appeared when she needed it.

"About that. You're in my world now. Hi, I'm Geccarenee13, but you can call me Gecca. I brought all you guys here to watch a movie called Big Hero 6, it's a movie about what happens in your future. Now before we go any farther… Ow." There was the sound like a balloon inflating and suddenly their was a white balloon guy standing there.

"Baymax. How?" Tadashi said.

Gecca yet again interrupted him saying, "Let's get in our seats and start the movie." When none of us moved and just stared at her she said, "I'll answer all your questions after the movie. Ok?"

After that, we all sat down and the screen in front of us came to life.

 **A.N. Also if anyone knows how to get ahold of the script without having to watch each scene over and over, if you could tell me that would be most helpful, especially if you want faster updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Bot fight

 **EXT. San Fransokyo harbor (night): [We descend over a bay, over a bridge, and into an alleyway. A lightbulb shakes with vibrations. Metal clashes.]**

Hiro smiles at the oh so familiar sound of a bot fight, in fact, he mussed, that alleyway looks like the one that the entrance to the bot fight I was just at was.

Beside him Tadashi frowned at the same noise that made Hiro smile. _Was this another bot fight?_ He thought, _If it is than Hiro is in a lot of trouble._

Everyone else in the room, besides Gecca of course, just sat there staring at the screen in confusion.

 **[Shouts emanate from a doorway. Pan inside to reveal….. Two robots locked together in a battle of strength. The black one pushes the pink one off of it.]**

Hiro's eyes widened at the sight. He had literally just been there at that exact bot fight. Next to him Tadashi groaned quietly knowing that it was a bot fight and that Hiro had probably been there. Aunt Cass on Hiro's other side groaned as well and hoped that HIro wasn't involved in this again.

Gecca suddenly spoke up, "Oh just so you know this movie is in your direct future. Except for this first minute or so that just happened." THat only confirmed Hiro's suspicion that that was the bot fight he had been at.

The others were still a little confused, they knew it was a bot fight now, but why were they being shown this.

 **[A girl with pink hair frowns, using her controller wisely to uppercut her opponent's bot. It stumbles back. The girl's bot claps it's pincers together, charging forward and holding the black one in a headlock of sorts. The black one suddenly unsheathed a saw, cutting the pink bot in half. We look through the remains of her bot to see the girl's face, astonished.]**

Fred yelled out, "That was awesome!" and the others excluding Hiro and Tadashi nodded in agreement. Hiro hadn't even heard the outburst for he was waiting to see what happened after he left.

 **Bot Fight Host;** _ **The winner, by total annihilation… YAMA!**_

 **[A fat man in an ill-fitting jumpsuit laughs, picking up his bot.]**

 **Yama:** _ **Who's next? Who dares challenge Little Yama?**_

 **[Two men with bots tremble. One throws away his controller. THe other pulls the head off his bot leaving behind sparking wires.]**

"Gezz, what a bunch of cowards," Gogo sneered at the screen. Wasabi looked at her like she was insane, if he had been there he would have been a 'coward' as well.

 **Hiro:** _**Can I try?**_

 **[Pan down to see a little boy with messy hair and an innocent expression. He holds out a bot that truthfully, like a metal rag doll.]**

Tadashi sighed loudly and said, "What have I told you about bot fighting, Hiro? It's Illegal!"

Hiro replied with his usual, "Not unless you bet on it. And yes I'm a bot fighter," he said to the questioning looks of Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi.

"Cool," Fred said and reached over to high five Hiro, but was intercepted by Tadashi.

"Not cool," Tadashi argued.

"You are grounded when we get home mister," Aunt Cass said to HIro disapprovingly.

"Guys, will you shut up and watch the movie!" Gogo complained. They all sat back in their chairs and looked back at the screen.

 **Hiro (cont'd):** _ **I have a bot. I made it myself.**_

 **[Everyone Laughs.]**

This angered Tadashi, no one laughed at his little brother.

 **Bot FIght Host:** _ **Get out, kid. House rules. You gotta pay to play.**_

Aunt Cass perked up at this Hiro didn't have any money to spend on this. He can't fight

 **[Yama, with a self-satisfied expression, reaches for the money he's won.]**

 **Hiro (desperate):** _ **Is this enough?**_

 **[He holds out a wad of cash with a pleading expression. Yama raises an eyebrow.]**

Cass explodes at this, "Where the hell did you get that money, mister?"

Hiro cowered slightly in his seat at his aunt's raised voice, "Other bot fights." Cass sat seething in her chair as the movie continued.

 **Yama:** _ **What's your name, little boy?**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Hiro. Hiro Hamada.**_

 **Yama:** _ **Prepare your bot… Zero.**_

Tadashi growled menacingly at his words. That is one thing he would not tolerate, someone calling Hiro that. Then he realized something.

"You were betting on it. So, it is illegal," he voiced his revelation. Hiro said nothing in reply.

 **[We zoom into the tray of money getting two piles of cash put in. Before the host slams the lid closed, he also puts in some change. Yama slides into a cross legged position with a slam. HIro does the same- but without the slam. Yama slams his bot down with a crunch. It stands, imposing. Hiro puts his down gently. It slumps. Yama grabs his chin and cracks his neck. Hiro tries to do the same, making a cracking noise from his throat.]**

Everyone in the theater smiles at Hiro's antics.

 **[The host twirls an umbrella in between the two bots.]**

 **Bot FIght Host:** _ **Two bots enter, one bot leaves. FIghters ready? Fight!**_

 **[She pulls the umbrella up. Yama's bot pulls it's arms back, ready. Hiro's stands on wobbly legs** **and teeters toward Little Yama. Little Yama grabs him by the midsection, throwing him into the air and slicing him into three separate pieces. Everyone roars in laughter.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **That was my first fight! Can I go again?**_

Almost everyone gaped at this.

Gogo said, "What do you mean? Your bots in pieces!"

Tadashi and Hiro replied in unison, "You'll see." (Tadashi had figured out Hiro's plan.)

At their reply everyone else leaned forward in their seats and all you could hear was the movie and Aunt Cass munching hurriedly on some popcorn.

 **Yama:** _ **No one likes a sore loser, little boy. Go home.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **I've got more money.**_

 **[He holds out a roll of bills, this time neatly rolled and tied with a rubber band. Yama smirks.]**

Aunt Cass stared at the second roll of money wanting to yell at Hiro again, but decided to let it slide.

Next to her Tadashi reflected that Hiro's strategy was ingenus and a sure was to get more money.

 **Bot FIght Host:** _ **Fighters ready? Fight!**_

 _ **[The pieces of Hiro's bot reassemble themselves. Hiro pulls both sides of his remote out into a larger remote, grinning like a maniac.]**_

"That's so cool!" Ferd shouted. Gogo shushed him.

 **Hiro:** _ **Megabot… Destroy.**_

 **[Megabot's friendly yellow smile suddenly switched into a angry red face with fangs. Megabot's joints start spinning, and he quickly moves across the ring towards Little Yama. He jumps when Little Yama tries to slice him again, and dodges every other hit the Little Yama tries to land with amazing flexibility and acrobatics. Yama looks shocked and he starts anxiously fiddling with his controller. Little Yama tries to slice him again and Megabot splits into three pieces to dodge. Hiro looks bored with the whole thing and is expertly controlling Mega bot without even looking at his controller. Megabot's pieces roll towards Little Yama and slide up his body , wrapping around one of his arms. He almost completely breaks it off, and then forces Little Yama to hack off his other arm. THe arm Megabot was on goes flying off and he wraps himself around Little Yama's neck: popping it off and destroying Little Yama. Megabot jumps of Little Yama's body and lands in a crouched position and stands back up. His face switches back to yellow and he bows, before slumping down, deactivated.]**

Everyone sits in stunned silence for a minute, then Fred yells out, "AWESOME!" and high fives Hiro. Everyone congratulates Hiro and then sit back down to continue the movie.

 **Yama:** _ **This is not possible!**_

 **[Hiro picks up Megabot and collects the money, stuffing it into various pockets with a slight smile.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **I'm just as surprised as you! Beginner's luck, huh?**_

Tadashi and Hiro both chuckle at this.

 **[He glances up.]**

 **Hiro (cont'd):** _ **You wanna go again, uh,**_

 **[His expression falls.]**

 **Hiro (cont'd,squeaking:** _ **Yama?**_

 **Yama (furious):** _ **No one defeats Little Yama!**_ **(To the thugs)** _ **Teach him a lesson.**_

 **[They chuckle, cracking their knuckles.]**

No one was smiling now as they waited for Hiro to be beat up. Tadashi even had his hands in fists ready to find those thugs and teach them a lesson himself. After all, what adult beats up a little kid?

 **Hiro:** _ **He-hey, let's talk about this, fellas-**_

 **[He's cut off by the revving of a motor, and a moped skids between them with a man on it.]**

Hiro and Tadashi both smile at the sight of the moped that meant that Tadashi had arrived to save his little brother like usual. Cass let out the breath she had been holding, no one would hurt Hiro when Tadashi was around.

 **Tadashi:** _ **Hiro, let's go!**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Tadashi! Just in time!**_

 **[He hops on behind him. Tadashi reaches back and clamps a helmet on his head.]**

Everyone chuckles at this. Tadashi was just being himself as always.

 **HIro (Cont'd):** _ **Let's go!**_

 **[They take off down the alley.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Are you okay?**_

 **Hiro: Yes.**

 _ **Tadashi: Are you hurt?**_

 **Hiro:** _ **No.**_

 **[Tadashi reaches back with one hand and punches him lightly several times.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Then what were you thinking? Knucklehead.**_

 **[It's a dead end. They skid around, zooming past the thugs again.]**

 **Tadashi (Cont'd):** _ **You graduate High School at thirteen and this is how you spend your time? Bot fighting is illegal. You're going to end up arrested! Hold on!**_

 **[They jump over the thugs on a makeshift ramp. Hiro grins at himself in the window's reflection.]**

"I never expected anyone else to use that," laughed a surprised Gogo.

"Well thanks, anyways," Hiro said to her gratefully and equally surprised.

 **Hiro:** _ **Bot fighting is NOT illegal. Betting on bot fighting, now THAT'S illegal. But so lucrative.**_

 **[He pulls a wad of money out of his pocket and waves it around for emphasis.]**

 **Hiro (Cont'd):** _ **I'm on a roll, big brother, and no one can stop me now!**_

 **[They suddenly screech to a stop. He's nearly thrown over his brother's shoulder, his money out for all to see. It's the police, barricading the alleyway.]**

"Oh great job, Hiro. I told you you'd get arrested. And it looks like you got me arrested too!" Tadashi said irritated.

 **Tadashi:** _ **Oh no.**_

 **Police Station:**

 **[A cell door is slammed shut. Hiro, kicking his feet, looks up sheepishly and waves a little. Across the room, all the bot fighters and Tadashi are squished in another cell. Tadashi glowers.]**

All except for Tadashi laughs at this while Tadashi just scowls at HIro.

 **Outside:**

 **[A middle-aged woman paces by a blue car, chewing on her fingernails. The door opens and Hiro and Tadashi are shoved out. She runs to them.]**

 **Cass:** _ **Are you okay?**_

 **Tadashi and Hiro:** _ **Yes.**_

 _ **Cas**_ **s:** _ **Are you hurt?**_

 **Tadashi and Hiro:** _ **NO.**_

 **Cass:** _ **THEN WHAT WERE YOU TWO KNUCKLEHEADS THINKING?**_

Everyone laughs and then Fred points out, " You two said the same thing."

 **[She grabs them both by the ear and pulls them into the car.]**

 **Cass:** _ **For ten years, I have done the best I could to raise you! Have I been perfect? No! DO I know anything about children? NO!**_

 **[She gets out and slams the door, then unlocks the door of a house.]**

 **Cass:** _ **Should I have rented a book on parenting? PROBABLY! Where was I going with this, I had a point.**_

 **Tadashi and Hiro:** _ **Sorry, Aunt Cass.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Love you, Aunt Cass.**_

 **Cass:** _ **Well I love you too!**_

 **[She grabs a donut and bites into it ferociously.]**

 **Cass:** _ **I had to close early because of you two felons! On beat poetry night!**_

 **[She notices them staring at her as she chows down on the donut.]**

 **Cass:** _ **Stress eating! Because of you!**_

Everyone glanced at her with her popcorn, which was being shoved by the handful into her mouth.

 **[She turns and walks deeper into the kitchen.]**

 **Cass:** _ **Come, Mochi. This is… very good!**_

 **[A fat cat purrs and follows her. The boys exchange glances.]**

Tadashi commented, "You know Aunt Cass, you stress eat a LOT."

Cass gib-slapped him and replied, "All because of you two!" and with that they were all silent as the movie continued.

 **AN: Hey, guys I hope you liked it. This is literally the longest chapter I have ever written, of anything and I have a feeling this is going to be a great story. I also hope none of the characters seem OOC. I actually have a funny little story for you. So, I would have had this up on Sunday, but I started writing and suddenly my computer decided that 'Nooo, you can't do that, I'm going to restart and update.' So, I was like ok this will only take a few minutes, then it took THREE HOURS! And just as it was done updating I had to go to bed because it was a school night. So, that's my excuse, that's funny, for not updating earlier. Though I have to say that you shouldn't expect updates this often usually as I am busy. I can only update this quickly because I'm in between sports. Anyways thank you to all you followed and favorited, you guys are amazing. And an extra special thanks to** **neobendium** **for letting me copy their version of the screenplay and script.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Al Drin Hoshizora:** **Thanks for the review and I hope you like the whole story.**

 **Tori657:** **Thanks for the review and I hope it is interesting, I think it will be.**

 **PFT3000:** **Thanks for the review. Thanks for the complement and here you go.**

 **So, Hoped you guys liked it and please Read, Review, and Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Nerd Lab

 **[Hiro jumps into his rolling chair in front of his computer. He starts typing straight away while Tadashi finishes waking up the stairs.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe.**_

"Oh very funny," Aunt Cass said among the laughter that ensued

 **Hiro:** _**For sure.**_

 **Tadashi:** _ **And, I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Absolutely.**_

 **[Hiro turns the chair to face Tadashi with a sincere look on his face. Tadashi pauses and looks at him as an incredulous frown grows.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **You're going bot fighting, aren't you?**_

 **[Hiro shrugs, and jumps off the chair.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **There's a fight across town. If I book I can still make it.**_

"Seriously, you are grounded young man! As soon as we get back your grounded for a month!" Cass yelled at Hiro.

 **[The computer screen is revealed, and it shows a webpage with bot fighting information on it. Hiro picks up Megabot as he walks past, but Tadashi grabs the hood of his hoddie and pulls him back.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Huh!**_

 **Tadashi:** _ **When are you going to start doing something with that big brain of yours?**_

 **[He taps Hiro on the head, but Hiro shrugs him off. He pushes Tadashi in the chest.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **What? Go to college like you? So people can tell me stuff I already know?**_

All the college kids look at him unbelieving and Professor Callaghan shakes his head at the screen.

 **Tadashi:** _ **Unbelievable.**_

 **[He runs his hands down his face, exasperated.]**

 **Tadashi (Cont'd):** _ **Oh, what would mom and dad say?**_

 **Hiro:** _ **I don't know, they died when I was three remember?**_

 **[Hiro turns to leave.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Wait.**_

 **[He throws the helmet at Hiro.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **I'll take you.**_

"What?!" Cass yells, "You know what, you're grounded too."

 **Hiro:** _ **Wow, really?**_

 **Tadashi:** _ **Yeah. I can't stop you.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Awesome, let's go!**_

 **[He runs down the stairs. A second later, they are shown on the moped, driving toward a building with several light on inside. Hiro is confused. He hits Tadashi's shoulder, then gestures behind them.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **WHY are we at your nerd lab? Bot fight's that way!**_

Everyone erupts into laughter and Hiro growls at Tadashi.

Aunt Cass then laments, "Nevermind. You're not grounded anymore, Tadashi." The laughter trickled down until it was gone as the movie continued.

 **Tadashi:** _ **Need to get something. Come on.**_

 **pHe parks and jumps off, heading into the building. Hiro GROANS and follows him. They are walking along a hallway.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **How long is this going to take?**_

 **Tadashi:** _ **Oh, stop complaining you big baby. It'll be quick. Besides, you've never seen my lab.**_

"Hey, I'm not a baby!" Hiro protested. 'Hum' was his only answer to his protests.

 **[He goes in, readying another sarcastic comment, but stops short when he sees what's inside]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Woah…**_

 **[Someone on a yellow bicycle blasts past the doorway.]**

 **Gogo:** _ **Watch out!**_

 **[Pan past to show the whole lab. There's a guy making rocket boots for a cat. He goes to yellow bike hanging in the corner. It has nothing between the wheel and the frame. He waves his hand through the gap. The wheel doesn't move.]**

"Nice! Electromag suspension," Hiro said knowingly eyeing the bike on the screen.

 **Hiro:** _ **Wow. Electromag suspension?**_

Hiro blinks in surprise at the way he had repeated himself.

 **Gogo:** _ **Hey!**_

 **[Hiro gasps, and looks at Gogo. She's wearing a black helmet.]**

Everyone shook their heads at Gogo on the screen. It was just like Gogo to be like that, all hostile.

 **Gogo:** _ **Who're you?**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Uh...I'm…**_

 **[Hiro moves back nervously and Tadashi walks up behind him. He places a hand on Hiro's back and pushes him forwards.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Gogo. This is my brother, Hiro.**_

 **[Gogo takes off her helmet. SHe blows a bubble with her pink bubblegum and pops it.]**

 **Gogo:** _ **Welcome to the nerd lab.**_

Everyone chuckles at Gogo's use of Hiro's nickname for the lab.

 **[Hiro chuckles uncomfortably as GOgo walks to the head of her bike.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Yeah. I've never seen electromag suspension on a bike before.**_

 **Gogo:** _ **Zero resistance, faster bike.**_

 **[She looks at Hiro out of the corner of her eye and pulls off the back wheel.]**

 **Gogo:** _ **But! Not fast enough.**_

 **[Gogo tosses the wheel into an overflowing recycling bin with all of her other discarded wheels.]**

 **Gogo:** _ **Yet.**_

 **[Gogo stalks off. Cut to: Wasabi fiddling with a strange-looking pole as Hiro walks towards him.]**

 **Wasabi:** _ **Woah, woah! Woah, woah, woah, woah! Do not move! Behind the line, please!**_

All the college kids started laughing at Wasabi's many woahs. Meanwhile Hiro and Cass looked confused at the screen, what was so important about that line?

 **[He points, and Hiro moves behind a taped barrier on the floor. Tadashi walks up behind Hiro with his hands in his pockets.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Hey, Wasabi. THis is my brother, Hiro.**_

 **Wasabi:** _ **Hello, Hiro. Prepare to be amazed.**_

 **[He walks behind the pole he was working on and one identical to it, grabbing an apple. He throws it in the air behind him and catches it, holding it up.]**

 **Wasabi:** _ **Catch.**_

 **[He throws it between the two identical poles and as soon as it passes through them it splits into thin slices. Hiro catches one and looks through it, the rest slowly falling to the ground.]**

Hiro was amazed, "Wow! Hey, was that laser-induced plasma?" he asked Wasabi.

Wasabi smiled at the little boy and how he didn't even have to see the lasers to figure out what is going on. He answered, "Ya, with some extra special attachments."

 **Hiro:** _ **Wow!**_

 **[Wasabi presses a button, and all of the lasers between the two poles become visible, creating a green glow.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Laser-induced plasma?**_

 **[They walk towards Wasabi's (literally) perfect workbench. Although Wasabi doesn't seem to think so because a second later he adjusts one of his tools.]**

Hiro quickly assessed the perfect workbench before asking, "Are you OCD?"

Wasabi sighed, everyone asked him that, "Not according to the test that have been performed."

 **Wasabi:** _ **Oh yeah. With a little magnetic confinement for, uh, ultra-precision.**_

 **[He gestured to his whole workbench, and Hiro leans down. He picks up a magnifying glass and examines it.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Wow. How do you find anything in this mess?**_

"It's not a mess. I have a system. And don't touch my stuff," Wasabi said sucking in a breath.

 **[ Wasabi grabs his magnifying glass off Hiro and carefully places it back down.]**

 **Wasabi:** _ **I have a system: there's a place for everything, everything in its place.**_

 **[He holds his arms out and admires his perfect workbench for a moment. Suddenly Gogo comes racing up and grabs something, knocking the table and moving everything in the process.]**

 **Gogo:** _ **Need this.**_

"Don't touch my stuff! Don't you have your own!" Wasabi splutters at Gogo. She shrugs in reply.

 **[Wasabi panics at how disordered his bench is, and chases after Gogo.]**

 **Wasabi:** _ **Ethel, you can't do that!**_

Gogo's eyes widen when she hears this, "You know that I don't like that name!" She exclaims to everyone's amusement.

 **[A huge ball of black material rolls past.]**

 **Honey Lemon:** _ **Look out, coming through!**_

 **[She pushes the ball onto a platform, pushing with her back and her feet against the wall. She sees them still in her awkward position.]**

 **Honey Lemon:** _ **Tadashi!**_

 **[She sees Hiro and gasps, scrambling toward him.]**

 **Honey Lemon:** _ **Oh my gosh, you must be Hiro!**_

Everyone smiled at Honey's perkiness and the fact that that was how she greeted Hiro here as well.

 **[She gives him a hug and kisses on both cheeks.]**

 **Honey Lemon (yelling):** _ **I've heard so much about you!**_

 **[She pulls the earbuds out of her ears.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **That's a whole lot of tungsten carbide.**_

 **Honey Lemon:** _ **Four hundred pounds of it!**_

 **[She grabs HIro and drags him behind her.]**

 **Honey Lemon:** _ **Come here, come here, you're gonna love this!**_

 **[She takes him to her miniature meth lab and narrates what she's doing.]**

 **Honey Lemon:** _ **A dash of perchloric acid, a smidgen of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, SUPERHEATED TO FIVE HUNDRED KELVIN, and…**_

 **[She puts a little nozzle on the finished product as she picks up the container and takes it back to the ball of tungsten carbide, Hiro following her. SHe sprays it all around the tungsten carbide and pulls a switch magnetically drawing the spray to the giant ball and making it stick. THe ball of tungsten carbide is completely pink.]**

 **Honey Lemon:** _ **...TADAA! It's pretty great, huh?**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Soo, pink?**_

Everyone laughs at HIro's answer and expression to the pinkness.

 **Honey Lemon:** _ **Here's the best part! Heehee!**_

 **[She touches the pink tungsten carbide with a single finger and the big pink chem-ball blows up in a cloud of pink. Tee cloud dissipates and Hiro's awestruck face is shown.]**

By this point Fred is laughing so hard at Hiro's facial expressions that he's rolling on the floor.

 **Hiro:** _ **Wow!**_

 **[Honey turns to him, covered in pink powder, and takes off her glasses which are completely covered in powder.]**

 **Honey Lemon:** _ **I know, right? Aha. CHemical-metal embrittlement!**_

 **[Tadashi walks up.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Not bad, Honey Lemon.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Honey Lemon? Gogo? Wasabi" What is with your names?**_

 **Wasabi:** _ **I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time, people! ONE. TIME!**_

Laughter exploded from Hiro. Soon Tadashi had joined him and then almost everyone was laughing at the stupidity of their nicknames, that they just realized.

 **[He pushes a door open and stomps out in the background.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Fred comes up with the nicknames.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Who's Fred?**_

 **[Fred appears right behind Hiro, still in his mascot costume.}**

 **Fred:** _ **This guy! Right here!**_

 **[Hiro yelps and jumps back in alarm.]**

Now Tadashi is doubled over laughing at his little brother.

 **Fred:** _ **Uh-uh! Don't be alarmed.**_

 **[He opens up the costume's mouth to reveal his face.]**

 **Fred:** _ **It is just a suit. This is not my real face and body.**_

Hiro face-palmed at Fred's idiocy, " That's not what scarred me. You just snuck up behind me."

"Oh…" Fred said as the others just shook their heads.

 **[He drops the costume's head, covering his head but still leaving his real arm to vigorously shake HIro's hand.]**

 **Fred:** _ **The name's Fred. School mascot by day. But by night…**_

 **[He does several impressive moves with the sign he's holding, and the mouth of the costume flips up at the end, showing his face again.]**

 **Fred:** _ **I am also the school mascot.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **So what's your major?**_

 **Fred:** _ **No, no, no. I'm not a student. But I am a major science enthusiast.**_

 **[He flops down on a chair and picks up a comic book with a shapeshifter on the front cover, showing it to Hiro.**

 **Fred:** _ **I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that can turn me into a fire-breathing lizard at will. But she says that's "not science".**_

 **[He uses air quotes for the last two words as Honey walks up, all cleaned up from the 'pinksplsion'.]**

 **Honey Lemon:** _ **I-it's really not.**_

 **Fred:** _ **Yeah. And I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't "science" either, it is?**_

 **[He air quotes 'science' again.}**

 **Wasabi:** _ **Nope.**_

 **Fred:** _ **Well then, what about invisible sandwich?**_

Everyone is shaking their heads and laughing at Fred's crazy antics and ideas.

Fred says, "Hey, they are science!"

Hiro, Tadashi, Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon reply together, "It's not."

 **Tadashi:** _ **Hiro!**_

 **[He calls to his younger brother and gestures for Hiro to follow him. Hiro walks over to him, shaking his head at the discussion behind him.]**

 **Fred:** _ **Imagine eating a sandwich but everyone just thinks you're crazy.**_

 **[He pretends to be taking a bit out of an invisible sandwich.]**

 **Wasabi:** _ **Just stop.**_

Tadashi, Hiro, and Fred are all doubled over laughing while the others are laughing as well. Honey Lemon isn't even making any sound anymore she's laughing so hard.

 **AN. Hey, guys! So, this is like the fastest I have ever updated a story, and the fastest I've gotten six reviews, which is awesome! Thank you guys so much for all of your favorites, follows and reviews. I love you guys. Also, guys I like totally forgot that Baymax was even in the theater, so in the last two chapters I haven't had him, but next chapter he will definatly be in the story. ALso, with Baymax in this chapter when it says everyone just automatically think that Baymax is not included if it's something that robots can't do, like laugh. Thanks!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Lacila-** **Thank you so, so much for your review. It made my day! I'm glad you love it and hope you continue to love it as it goes on.**

 **upandcoming2.0-** **Thank you for your review. Glad you love it**

 **PFT3000- Thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter. Also, I hope I can tap into the potential that this story has.**

 **Again thank you all for your support with this story and I hope you liked this chapter. As always read, review, and enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- Baymax

 **[Tadashi walks towards Hiro with a roll of duct tape and unrolls a part of it with a ripping sound, showing how stickly it was.]**

 **HIro:** _ **Duct tape? Hate to break it to you bro, already been invented.**_

Hiro, Gecca, and Fred burst into laughter over his sarcasm and after a few moments Tadashi joined in realizing that it was actually kind of funny.

 **[Tadashi rips off a piece of the duct tape and holds it in his teeth. He grabs Hiro's arm while he's shrugging, rolls up Hiro's sleeve and swiftly sticks on the piece of duct tape.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Hey!**_

 **[Tadashi quickly rips it off and Hiro yelps in pain, dropping Megabot.]**

"And that's payback for getting me arrested," Tadashi says with a grin.

Suddenly Baymax interrupts their conversation by saying, "Rate your pain on a scale from one to ten."

"No, Baymax it's just on the screen. He's fine," Tadashi explained to the robot.

Baymax nodded at his creator and goes back to his seat and sits down.

 **Hiro:** _ **Ow! Dude! Ow!**_

 **[Camera shifts to Baymax's charging station. THe circle flashes white and Baymax inflates in all of his huggable glory.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **This is what I've been working on.**_

"It's a walking marshmallow," Hiro said jokingly.

However Baymax took it as fact and said, "No, I'm your personal healthcare companion." Hiro and Tadashi facepalmed at the idiocy of the robot and Tadashi put down a mental note to program Baymax to recognize sarcasm when they got back.

 **[Baymax climbs out of his charging station and walks forward, but a stool blocks his way. He gently picks it up and looks around to see where he can put it and decides on a clear space on his left. He then continues to walk towards Hiro.]**

 **Baymax:** _ **Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention, when you said… 'ow'.**_

 **[Tadashi nods to what Baymax is saying and when Baymax says it, he mouths 'ow'.]**

Hiro rolled his eyes at his brother's foolishness.

 **Hiro:** _**A robotic…. nurse.**_

 **[A screen lights up on Baymax's belly and a picture of ten faces appear.]**

 **Baymax:** _ **On a scale of 1 to 1, how would you rate your pain?**_

 **HIro:** _ **Physical? Or emotional?**_

 **[Hiro deadpans to Tadashi, who sticks out his bottom lip and makes a pouting face.]**

 **Baymax:** _ **I will scan you now.**_

 **[Baymax scans Hiro and blinks.}**

 **Baymax:** _ **Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm,. I suggest: an anti-bacterial spray.**_

 **[Baymax reaches to take Hiro's arm, but Hiro leans back with a sly look on his face.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Woah, woah, woah. What's in the spray specifically?**_

 **Baymax:** _ **The primary ingredient is bacitracin.**_

 **[Hiro clicks both his fingers and tongue.]**

 **Hiro:** _**THat's a bummer, I'm actually allergic to that.**_

 **Baymax:** _ **You are not allergic to bacitracin. You do have a mild allergy to: peanuts.**_

"Wow!" Cass says, "That's really cool Tadashi."

"Thanks, Aunt Cass," Tadashi replies

 **[Hiro extends his arm for Baymax to treat, and looks over at Tadashi.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **hm, not bad. You've done some serious coding on this thing, huh?**_

 **Tadashi:** _ **Uh-huh. Programmed him with over ten thousand medical procedures.**_

Gecca spoke up at this moment, "From one programer to another, that is awesome. How long did it take?"

Tadashi replied surprised, " More hours than I can count. You're a programer?"

"Ya," she replied, inwardly squealing, "I've been in my school's robotics program since I was in sixth grade. I'm horrible at mechanical engineering but I'm great at programing."

"That's cool," Tadashi said and turned back to the movie.

 **[Tadashi presses Baymax's access port and it opens, revealing a little green chip.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax.**_

 **[Hiro takes a step forward and presses the chip back in and the access port walks around Baymax, examining him from every angle. He pokes Baymax's back and looks at Tadashi.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Vinyl?**_

 **Tadashi:** _ **Yeah. Going for a non-threatening, huggable kind of thing.**_

"Well, you managed that," Hiro and Gogo said at the same time, "He even looks like a walking marshmallow. Tadashi glared at Gogo then turned to Hiro and gave him the same look which resulted in Hiro sticking his tongue out which effectively broke Tadashi glare and turned it into laughter.

Baymax decided at that it was a good time to speak up and looked at Hiro and said, "I am not a marshmallow. I am a robot."

Hiro facepalmed and Tadashi said stifling his laughter, "Ya, we know you're a robot, bud." The three turned back to the movie just to laugh after hearing the next line.

 **Hiro:** _ **Looks like a walking marshmallow.**_

 **[He realises what he said and cocks his head, looking at Baymax.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **No offence.**_

Baymax looks at Hiro and said, "I am a robot. I cannot be offended."

Hiro was about to reply when the Baymax on the screen said the same thing and he instead just stared looking between the Baymax in front of him and the one on the screen.

 **Baymax:** _ **I am a robot. I cannot be offended.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Hyper-spectral cameras?**_

 **[Hiro leans up and taps on Baymax's eyes. He grabs Baymax's head and moves it around to look more closely at his eyes.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Yep.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Huh.**_

 **[Hiro narrows his eyes and shoves his face into Baymax's belly.]**

Everyone, except Hiro, Tadashi, Baymax, and of course Gecca, look confused at his actions.

 **Hiro:** _ **Titanium skeleton?**_

Gogo nods at this understanding what he was doing now, while Honey Lemon lets out a noise of understanding. On the end of the row Professor Callaghan looks from the screen to Hiro amazed at how he can just look at something and know what it was. 'He's very smart.' Hiro intrigued Callaghan very much.

 **Tadashi:** _ **Carbon-fibre.**_

"Oh, ya. That would be lighter and easier to be compacted. Good choice," Hiro said and Tadashi smiled at him in reply.

 **Hiro:** _ **Right, even lighter.**_

Hiro looked surprised that he had said the same thing and then realized of course he did. It was the future he would have the same reactions as in the movie.

 **[Hiro suddenly notices something else and stretches Baymax's belly tighter to see it better.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Killer actuators! Where did you get those?**_

 **Tadashi:** _ **Oh, machined 'em right here in house.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Really?**_

 **Tadashi:** _ **Yep. He can lift a thousand pounds.**_

Hiro's jaw dropped, "Really?!"

Tadashi and Baymax both said, "Yes."

Everyone just looks at Baymax in surprise.

 **[Hiro gazes at Baymax in shock.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Shut up.**_

 **Baymax:** _ **YOu have been a good boy. Have a lollipop.**_

 **[He grabs a red lollipop from nowhere and offers it to Hiro.]**

"Cool!" Hiro says and turns to Baymax.

Gecca also turns towards Baymax and says, "Can I have a lollipop?"

Baymax shakes his head and says, "Lollipops are only for my patients."

"Awww," Hiro and Gecca say at the same time.

Then Hiro thought of something and turned to Gecca and asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm 14, like you," Gecca replied and Hiro looked almost surprised at that. Then they turned back to the movie, which had been magically paused when they started to talk.

 **Hiro:** _ **Nice!**_

 **[Hiro takes the lollipop and rips off the plastic wrapper, then he sticks it in his mouth.]**

 **Baymax:** _ **I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care.**_

"A little anxious to deactivate aren't you," Hiro said looking at the robot.

 **[Baymax cocks his head to the side. Hiro grabs the lollipop from his mouth and moves it around while he speaks.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Well then, I'm satisfied with my care.**_

 **[Baymax turns around and starts walking back to his charging station. Tadashi walks up next to Hiro with a warm smile on his face.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **He's gonna help a lot of people.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Hey, what kinda battery does it use?**_

 **Tadashi:** _ **Lithium ion.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **You know, supercapacitors would charge way faster.**_

Tadashi added that to his mental list of things to do when they got back.

 **Tadashi:** _ **Oh.**_

 **[We pan to the doorway, where a middle-aged man is leaning against the doorframe.]**

 **Professor Callaghan:** _ **Burning the midnight oil, mister Hamada?**_

 **Tadashi:** _ **Hello professor. I was actually just running out.**_

 **Professor Callaghan:** _ **Ah. You must be Hiro.**_

 **[He sees Megabot.]**

 **Professor Callaghan:** _ **Bot fighting, huh? When my daughter was younger, that's all she wanted to do. May I?**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Sure.**_

 **[He hands the professor Megabot.]**

 **Professor Callaghan:** _ **Magnetic bearings?**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Pretty sick, huh? Want to see how I did it?**_

All of the college students look at Hiro like he's crazy.

"What?" he asked. They all shook their heads at him and turned back to movie suppressing silent laughter. Hiro, still confused, turned back to the movie as well. Gecca watched this whole thing also, badly suppressing laughter as the movie continued.

 **[There's a knock on the tinted glass, it clears to show Tadashi, with a smirk on his face.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Hey genius, he INVENTED those.**_

Hiro, eyes wide, turned to Professor Callaghan and said, "You're Robert Callaghan. As in, Callaghan's Laws of Robotics?" His eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head.

Callaghan nodded in confirmation and Hiro's face turned bright red. Just then all the college students and Gecca burst out laughing at Hiro's reaction. It took a little, but they finally stopped laughing and continued the story, but not before Tadashi and Fred were rolling on the floor and Honey Lemon and Gecca were laughing so hard that they couldn't really breath.

Finally Hiro said defensively, "It's not that funny." That's when Tadashi and Fred got back in their seats and the others stopped laughing.

 **[Hiro whirls.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **You're Robert Callaghan. As in, Callaghan's Laws of Robotics?**_

That brought on another bought of laughing.

 **Professor Callaghan:** _ **That's right. You ever thought of signing up here? Your age wouldn't be a problem.**_

 **[They start walking down a hallway toward an elevator.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **I don't know, he takes his Bot Fighting career pretty seriously.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Well, a LITTLE seriously.**_

 **Professor Callaghan:** _ **Well, if you like the easy things, this school isn't for you. We push the boundaries of robotics here. Our students will move on to change the world. Good luck on that bot fight.**_

Professor Callaghan decided that now was a good time to speak up, "And, I think you have real potential, Hiro." This surprised Hiro, but not as much as the fact that he was really considering this school now, and he wanted to go there.

 **[The door of the elevator closes. CUT TO: the front steps. Hiro is stareing up at the huge building.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **We have to hurry if you want to get to that bot fight.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **I NEED to study here.**_

 **[He turns to Tadashi.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **If I don't, I don't know what I'll do. How do I get in?**_

 **[Tadashi smiles.]**

All the college kids smile at this while Hiro says, "Really though. How do I get in?" At this all of them chuckle.

Tadashi says, "My plan worked!" Hiro looked at him and Tadashi stuck his tongue out at his little brother, which made him erupt in giggles. Aunt Cass watched his nephews playing and smiled to herself glad that Hiro was finally into something legal again.

 **AN. Hey, guys. Here's the next chapter. I hope this chapter has adequate commentary, I did realize that the last chapter didn't really have much. Anyways thanks again to all you followed, favorited, reviewed, or just read my story. I hope to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm going to Kentucky for a week, so I might not be able to get it posted. Also, I put a little information about me in the story this time and it is all true.**

 **Review replies**

 **PFT3000:** **Thank you for your reviews. You have reviewed on every chapter and I just would like to say thanks for that. Also, thanks for the advice. You are the main reason I got this up this quickly and I really hope I put in enough commentary this time.**

 **Again thanks to all who have read my story and I'll see you later. So, read, review, and enjoy. P.S.: I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, so the others should be longer than this, just so you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- The Showcase

 **[The screen pans to show Tadashi's hand stapling a poster to the wall, covering a botfighting poster.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Every year, the school has a student showcase. If you make something that impresses Callaghan, you're in. But it has to be REALLY impressive.**_

"I know that you can do it," Tadashi said ruffling Hiro's hair.

"No touching the hair!" Hiro said in reply with a sly grin on his face. The others laughed, except Baymax of course, at the two brothers and their silliness.

 **[Hiro rolls in his swivel chair to face the camera. What he was looking at is revealed as one of the posters for the SFIT showcase coming up.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Trust me…**_

 **[He rolls over to his desk in his swivel chair.]**

 **Hiro: ...** _ **it will be.**_

 **["Eye of the Tiger" starts. Hiro stretches his arms out and cracks his fingers. He pulls open a drawer desk holding several notepads, grabs a pencil from a metal pencil holder and sharpens it in an electrical sharpener. He holds the super sharp pencil in front of his face and narrows his eyes. He opens the notepad that he grabbed from his drawer and lowers the pencil half a centimeter from the paper. The chipper music abruptly ends.]**

Fred, who had been rocking out to the music, cried out, "What happened to the music?"

 **[Cut to Hiro, surrounded by scrunched up balls of paper, banging his head on his desk.]**

Fred says, "Oh.." and Tadashi, Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon all chuckled remembering when they were having trouble thinking of anything.

 **HIro:** _ **Nothing! No ideas! Useless! Empty! Brain!**_

 **[With every word he bangs his head onto his desk- hard. Tadashi just watches him as he sits on his bed flipping through a book.]**

"You'll give yourself a concussion doing that, Hiro," Aunt Cass chided him. The family of three smiled at each other at that inside joke, cause Hiro had actually done that once. **(A.N. I might make a story out of that. Tell me if you would like that.)**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Wow. Washed up at fourteen. So sad.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **I got nothing! I'm done! I'm getting in!**_

"That's no way to think, Hiro," Honey Lemon said gingerly. Hiro smiled at her, after all she was right and only trying to help.

 **[HIro rests his head in his hands after his little outburst. Tadashi forces his chair around so that they are face-to- face.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Hey! I'm not giving up on you.**_

 **[Tadashi grabs Hiro by the legs and pulls him off the chair. Hiro yelps in surprise as Tadashi puts him over his shoulders so that Hiro's knees are resting on his shoulders, and swings around while randomly jumping.]**

"Um. What ar…" Gogo started to say but Tadashi shushed her. She didn't like being shushed but went quite knowing that she would get him later for that.

 **Hiro:** _ **What are you doing?!**_

"Ya," Aunt Cass asked looking at her older nephew. Tadashi just shushed her and continued to look at the screen.

 **Tadashi:** _ **Shaking things up!**_

 **[Tadashi jumps around in a circle and shakes Hiro.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Use that big brain of yours to think your way out.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **What?**_

 **[Hiro bends forward to look at Tadashi better and holds out his hands like a shrug.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Look for a new angle.**_

 **[Hiro sighs and falls back down, letting his hands fall to his sides. He looks in front of him while upside down and sees Megabot. He narrows his eyes and moves his head to the side as he looks closer at Megabot.]**

"Oh no, he has a idea!" Gogo says in false horror and the others laugh with her, except for Baymax of course.

 **[Cut to Hiro throwing his garage door open with Megabot in hand. He places Megabot on a shelf and leans him against a toolbox. The clip goes in fast-forward as Hiro designs and builds his microbots.] Hio's using holograms to make a design. He's building a model. He's working on his computer. He's eating a plate of cookies. He's making more designs on the computer while Tadashi helps. He's using a laser light to tease Mochi. He's standing on a shelf to reach something.]**

"Shorty," Tadashi snickers under his breath. He's met with glares from Hiro, Gogo, and Cass. He quickly shuts up.

 **[He's eating a plate of dinner Aunt Cass brought in for him. He's working on his computer while Tadashi sleeps in an armchair. Tadashi holds the tool Hiro needs out of his reach.]**

"Tadashi!" Hiro says winningly. That always happens when he asks Tadashi to grab something for him and it's so annoying. Tadashi just sits there laughing at his brother along with Fred and Wasabi. Honey Lemon chuckles a little.

 **[The first bin is full. He's working on holograms. The second bin is full. Hiro works on his computer. The third bin is full. Hiro is sleeping on a swivel chair and falls on the ground.]**

Hiro groans under his breath remembering all the times he's ever done that. All the other teenagers think back to their own experiences with chairs like that. Cass chuckled under her breath as she watched him fall and think of all the times she's found him on the floor next to that exact chair. It really was funny how many times Hiro had done that.

 **[He's designing more holograms. The fourth bin is full and Mochi is sleeping on the third bin. He's making different parts at night. The fifth bin is full and he's sleeping upside down on the armchair.]**

"How do you do that?" Honey Lemon asked him.

"I don't know. I just sleep in weird positions sometimes," Hiro said to her.

"That's and understatement," Tadashi said under his breath.

 **[The sixth bin is full and sparks are flying in the air. THe seventh bin is full and the whole gang is there to help. The eighth bin is full as Hiro grabs some tools and works through the night. The last bin is finished and Hiro stands before the nine bins full of his microbots. Hiro lifts the lid of the ninth bin as Tadashi walks up behind him. THen stare down at all of the microbots inside and Tadashi holds out a fist. Without looking they fist bump.]**

 **Hiro and Tadashi:** " _ **Poow!"**_

They were all staring at the screen in amazement, then Tadashi spoke up saying, "Those look amazing. I told you, you had it."

Hiro smiled at his big brother, "Thanks, but I haven't gotten in just yet."

Tadashi looked at his little brother with sympathy, "Don't worry you've got it."

 **[Hiro and Tadashi are navigating two of the bins full of Hiro's microbots through the Showcase exhibits. Tadashi nudges Hiro.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **How you feeling?**_

 **Hiro:** _ **You're talking to an ex-bot fighter. Takes a lot more than this to rattle me.**_

No one really believed this but they decided to let it slide, this time.

 **[The rest of the gang come up behind them, also wheeling some of the bins full of microbots.]**

 **Gogo:** _ **Yep, he's nervous**_

 **Honey Lemon:** _ **Awwww.**_

 **Fred:** _ **You have nothing to fear, little fella.**_

 **Honey Lemon:** _ **He's so tense.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **No I'm not!**_

 **Honey Lemon:** _ **Relax,Hiro! Your tech is amazing! Tell him, Gogo.**_

 **Gogo:** _ **Stop whining, woman up.**_

 **[Hiro rolls his eyes.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **FIne!**_

 **Wasabi:** _ **What d'you need, little man? Deodorant? Breath mint? Fresh pair of underpants?**_

Everyone, except Baymax and Fred, looked at Wasabi incredulous.

"What is your deal with underwear?" Gecca asked him.

"What? I like to be prepared." This made the boys laugh while the girls continued to stare at Wasabi mortified. Slowly Wasabi turned red from the blushing, the boys quieted down, and they turned back to the screen.

 **[They finish wheeling the bins behind the stage.]**

 **Gogo:** _ **Underpants? You need serious help.**_

 **Wasabi:** _ **Hey, I come prepared.**_

 **[Fred jumps up and sits on the edge of the stage.]**

 **Fred:** _ **I haven't done laundry in six months! One pair'll last me four days. I go front, I go back, I go inside out, then I go front and back.**_

The girls now turned their stares to Fred.

Gogo said, "That is totally disgusting." Honey Lemon and Gecca nodded in agreement while Cass looked as though she was about to puke. Wasabi also looked like he was going to puke and Hiro was staring off into space, seemingly deep in thought.

 **[Wasabi covers his mouth to stop himself from hurling.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Wow. That is bot disgusting and awesome.**_

 **Gogo:** _ **Don't encourage him.**_

 **Fred:** _ **It's called recycling.**_

"That is not recycling at all," Honey Lemon said disgustedly.

 **{The lights dim and an announcement calls out.]**

 **Announcer:** _ **Next contendent, Hiro Hamada.**_

 **[Fred jumps off the stage and Honey pulls out her phone.]**

 **Fred:** _ **This is it!**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Guess I'm up.**_

 **Honey Lemon:** _ **Okay, wait, one photo. Everybody say Hiro!**_

Under her breath Gecca self consciously sings the chorus to the song, "Wait, Let me take a Selfie."

 **[She put them together in a group selfie.]**

 **Everyone:** _ **Hiro!**_

 **[She takes the picture and they all spread out.]**

 **Honey Lemon:** _ **We love you Hiro, good luck!**_

 **Gogo:** _ **Don't mess it up.**_

 **Wasabi:** _ **Break a leg, little man.**_

 **Fred:** _ **Science, yeeeaaaahhhhh!**_

 **[They all walk off to set up the bins for Hiro's presentation.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Alright, Hiro. This is it.**_

 **[He holds out a fist for a first bum, but Hiro doesn't react.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Bud, don't leave me hanging. What's going on?**_

 **Hiro:** _ **I really wanna go here.**_

 **[Tadashi puts a hand on his shoulder and leans down.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Hey, you've got this.**_

They all smile at the interaction between the two brothers. It was cute and anyone with eyes could tell they really loved each other.

 **[He lets go of his brother's shoulder and stares after him as Hiro walks onto the stage. Hiro clears his throat to catch people's attention.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Uh, hi. My name is Hiro…**_

 **[The microphone he's holding makes a high-pitched noise over the speakers and everyone winces.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **S-sorry. My name is Hiro Hamada and I-I've been working on something that I think is pretty cool. I hope you like it.**_

 **[Hiro places a metal headband on his forehead, grabs a lone microbot and holds it high for the crowed to see.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **This is a microbot.**_

 **[The top half of the microbot bends down twice as if trying to wave. A man in the crowd off, obviously disinterested in the tiny robot.]**

"Rude, much!" Gecca was almost shouting at the screen, "Even if it doesn't look interesting that doesn't mean that you can just walk off in the middle of a presentation! Jerk." Hiro looked at her for a moment and then smiled at her, it was nice to have someone defend him like that.

 **[Hiro looks nervously at Tadashi standing in the crowd. Tadashi mimes taking a deep breath and mouths "breath". Hiro takes a deep breath.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **He doesn't look like much, but when it links up with the rest of its pals…**_

 **[As if on cue, the bins that the rest of the gang set up start to rattle and fall over. Microbots come swarming out and move through the crowd, piling up onto the stage and forming a giant square-base prism.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **...things get a little more interesting.**_

 **[Hiro lets the microbot he's holding fly to the rest and the crowd gasps. More people from all over the Showcase start to move towards the stage that Hiro is on.A woman nudges a man who is examining a machine from one of the exhibits, and he looks over at Hiro's presentation.]**

"I knew it was going to be good," Tadashi said and Callaghan thought at the same time.

 **Hiro:** _ **I think what I want them to do…**_

 **[The microbots change shape to form a giant hand, which waves.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **...they do it.**_

Aunt Cass waved back at the microbots on the screen and Hiro and Tadashi smiled at their childish guardian.

 **[Cass gasps in awe and waves back. The man that looked over befor puts down the invention he's inspecting and walks over.]**

Professor Callaghan see the man's face and growls lowly, it was Alistair Cray, the man who ruined his life by taking his daughter away from him by not listening to the actual scientists. He hated that man so much.

 **HiroL** _ **The applications for this tech are limitless! Construction!**_

 **[The microbots swirl around and grew upwards, snatching building materials and placing them in the middle. Hiro starts walking around the microbots until he was cut from view.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **What used to take teams of people working by hand for months or years can now be accomplished by one person.**_

 **[The microbots move away back to their original prism to reveal Hiro standing on a completely stable column of metal that the microbots built. The crowd all gasp and stare in awe.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **And that's just the beginning. How about transportation?**_

 **[Hiro steps off the podium into thin air…]**

Aunt Cass gasps loudly and stuffs more popcorn anxiously into her mouth.

 **[... and the microbots form a platform underneath him. He walks forwards and the microbots move under him.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Microbots can move anything, anywhere, with ease.**_

 **[He walks over the crowd the microbots creating places for him to stand. They move ahead and swarm along the ceiling like a conveyer belt. Hiro's feet are held firmly by the microbots above him and he swings upside-down. Hiro holds his arm above- or below- his head, and Tadashi jumps up to high-five him. The microbots glide the right way up and Hiro makes them lift a human- sized hamster ball up to his height.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **If you can think it, microbots can do it.**_

 **[He moves away from the hamster ball and the crowd's heads follow him. THe microbots create an escalator and Hiro lets it lower him to the ground.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **The only limit is your imagination. Microbots!**_

 **[The microbots form a single, giant microbot and the crowd cheers and applauds. Even one of the inventions is applauding. Hiro and the giant microbot bow in sync. Hiro grins as he stands up straight and sees the audience going crazy.]**

All of them applaud Hiro loudly while he blushed.

Then Tadashi said, "I told you! That was awesome!" Everyone agreed greatly with that statement and high-fived him. Aunt Cass hugged him from behind and said in his ear, "Great job."

 **Cass:** _ **That's my nephew!**_

 **[She cheers and grabs the upper-arm of a random stranger standing next to her as Tadashi runs forward.]**

 **Cass:** _ **My family! My lucky family!**_

Cass blushed while Hiro and Tadashi gave her quick smiles. No one hear Gecca mumble under her breath, "Not so lucky," knowing what was going to happen next.

 **[Hiro climbs down from the stage and laughs.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Nailed it!**_

 **[Hiro and Tadashi do their special fist bump and jump back at the end. The rest of the gang run forward and Honey hugs Hiro.]**

 **Honey Lemon:** _ **You did it!**_

 **Gogo:** _ **Yeah!**_

 **Fred:** _ **You just blew my mind!**_

 **Wasabi:** _ **Great job, little man!**_

 **Honey Lemon:** _ **They loved you. That was AMAZING!**_

"I agree with me," Honey says, "That was amazing!"

"Yeah! It was totally awesome!" Fred said.

After a few more congratulations they turned to the movie wondering what would happen next.

 **AN. Hey guys! OMG. I did not think that this story would get some much attention. I know it seems small, but to me 12 reviews, 16 followers, and 14 favorites is big. Thank you guys, so much! So, I hope this chapter had enough commentary and doesn't seem short. As I said with my last update, I might take a while to update again, because I'm going to Kentucky because my brother is coming back to the states from Afghanistan. I'm so excited. On other notes, I hope you guys liked this chapter and have a good halloween, for those of you who celebrate the holiday.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Demiwizard dragon girl2002: (Chapter 1):** **Here's your update. Thanks for the review. Hope you like it.**

 **PFT3000:** **Thank you soooo much. I really love your reviews and that's for the compliment.**

 **DiamondAndPearlStories: (Chapter 2):** **Thank you for the review!and finally someone else notices it! I'm glad I made you happy because your review made me so happy!**

 **Arwen Eledel:** **Thank you for your review! I really loved it. I got my script from neobendium and they got it from PhoenixWillowsRox88, I do not know where she got it from though. Also, I hoe you like this chapter.**

 **Al Drin Hoshizora: (Chapter 2):** **Hello again. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it. I thought it was a nice touch.**

 **Again thank you to all of you who support me and this story, you guys make my day. Love you guys. As usual Read, Review, and Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Buying and Fire

 **Alistair Krei:** _ **Yes.**_

 **[They all turn around to find the man from the audience and his assistant walking towards them.]**

 **Alistair Krei:** _ **With some development your tech could be revolutionary.**_

Hiro just stared at the screen in shock, he never expected to get this much attention on anything he did. Tadashi smiled at the screen, finally his little brother was using his head and getting recognition. On the end of the row however Professor Callaghan scowled at the screen and the man who had cost him his daughter, what was he trying to do?

 **[As the man steps towards Hiro and Tadashi, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred step back with shocked looks on their faces.**

 **Hiro (amazed):** _ **Alistair Krei.**_

 **Alistair Krei:** _ **May I?**_

 **[Krei holds his hand out to Hiro expectantly. Hiro takes the microbot out of his pocket and puts it in Krei's hand. Krei holds it up to his eye and examines it closely.]**

 **Alistair Krei: Hmm. Extraordinary. I want your microbots at Krei Tech.**

Hiro's jaw drops. Alistair Krei wanted his tech! His tech! But, next to him Tadashi looked sceptical at the screen. And at the end of the row Professor Callaghan growled under his breath and to his surprise Gecca was kind of growling as well. All the others stared at the screen stunned wanting to know what happens next.

 **[He looks back at Hiro who is staring up at him with huge eyes.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Shut up.**_

 **Professor Callaghan:** _ **Mr. Krei is right. Your microbots are an inspired piece of tech.**_

 **[Professor Callaghan walks up to the group and stands next to Krei.]**

 **Professor Callaghan:** _ **You can continue to develop them, or you can sell them to a man whose only guided by self interest.**_

All the college students stare at the screen surprised. What did Callaghan have against Krei? It's obviously something. Meanwhile Hiro was mentally warring with himself on what to do.

 **Alistair Krei:** _ **Robert, I know how you feel about me, but it shouldn't affect…**_

 **[Hiro is shown to be looking back and forth between them like he was watching a tennis match.]**

 **Professor Callaghan:** _ **Hiro, this is your choice. But, you should know Mr. Krei has cut corners and ignored sound science to get where he is.**_

Callaghan nodded in agreement with himself, that was all very true, cutting corners was what killed his daughter.

 **Alistair Krei:** _ **That's just not true.**_

 **Professor Callaghan:** _ **I wouldn't trust Krei Tech with your microbots. Or anything else.**_

All the college students just stared at the screen. This was very unlike the professor, it was frankly weird for him. He usually never spoke bad about anyone at all, let alone to their face.

 **Alistair Krei:** _ **Hiro, I'm offering you more money than any fourteen year old could imagine.**_

Hiro started at that, how did he know his age? Alos, that much money, for his invention! But, that was kind of weird. He didn't know what to do, money or college?

 **[Tadashi walks to stand beside Hiro who looks deep in thought. After a moment of silent thought Hiro spoke.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **I appreciate the offer Mr. Krei, but they're not for sell.**_

At the moment that his on screen self said that Hiro knew that it was true. No matter how much money was offered he would never sell one of his inventions like that.

 **Alistair Krei:** _ **I thought you were smarter than that.**_

Hiro and Tadashi looked incredulously at the screen. Krei had gone from praising Hiro one second to saying he was being dumb the next.

 **[Krei pulls down his sleeve.]**

 **Alistair Krei: Robert.**

 **[Krei goes to walk away.]**

Aunt Cass suddenly spoke up, "He never gave your microbot back." They thought for a second and realized he hadn't, they all glared at the screen then. Krei was trying to steal Hiro's microbots because Hiro wouldn't sell them to him. Callaghan was right about him, he was a no-good, stealing, cheat.

 **Tadashi:** _ **Mr. Krei.**_

 **[Tadashi steps forward and points at Krei's hand.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **That's my brother's.**_

" Good job, Tadashi!" Fred cheers and they all laughing and Hiro smiles at his brother for just saving his microbot from being stolen.

 **[Krei feigns surprise and pulls the microbot out of his pocket and tosses it in his hand.]**

 **Alistair Krei:** _ **Oh. That's right.**_

 **[Krei tosses the microbot back at Hiro who catches it and looks at it in mild surprise. Krei walks away. Callaghan reaches into his pocket and pulls out an envelope with the SFTI logo on it.]**

 **Professor Callaghan:** _ **I look forward to seeing you in class.**_

 **[Hiro gasps, and takes the envelope from Callaghan's outstretched hand.]**

"Yes!" Hiro shouts and jumps out of his chair.

"I told you you could do it!" Tadashi Says jumping up and giving his brother a noogie.

"Don't touch the hair!" Hiro screeches while pushing his brother's hand away from his head. AUnt Cass laughs at the brothers' silliness and jumps up hugs them, then pushes them back in their seats to watch the movie.

 **Cut to: The doors of the Exhibition Hall**

 **[Gogo and Fred push the doors open and they all spill out into the night Hiro lifting his acceptance letter in the air.]**

 **Fred:** _ **Unbelievable!**_

 **Someone (A.N. I really can't find who says this, it's probably a combination of people):** _ **Ya!**_

 **Aunt Cass:** _ **Alright geniuses! Let's speed those hungry brains back to the cafe! Dinner is on me!**_

 **Wasabi:** _ **Whoo!**_

 **Fred:** _ **Yes! Nothing is better than free food!**_

Gecca reaches over and fist bumps Fred, "I hear ya there."

 **Fred:** _ **Unless It's moldy."**_

Everyone, except for Baymax of course, looks over at him with looks on their faces that plainly said 'duh'.

 **[As Fred, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Gogo walk away and Aunt Cass starts to Hiro and Tadashi stay behind.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Aunt Cass? We'll catch up ok?**_

 **Aunt Cass:** _ **Sure. Oh I'm so proud of you!**_

 **[She pulls Hiro into a hug then pulls Tadashi into it as well.**

 **Aunt Cass:** _ **Both of you!**_

 **HIro and Tadashi:** _ **Thanks Aunt Cass.**_

 **[Aunt Cass rushes away. Tadashi playfully punches HIro and nods to their left.]**

"What are you two doing?" Honey Lemon asked the two.

Tadashi smiled at her and said, "You'll see in a minute." Hiro looked at him wondering himself what was going on. Gecca sadly smiled over at them. No one noticed how her expression had changed because of how she knew what was going to happen next.

 **[Tadashi walks away and Hiro follows him.]**

 **Cut To: Bridge**

 **[Tadashi leans against a walks up behind him.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **I know what you're gonna say, *deepens voice* I should be proud of myself 'coz I'm finally using my gift for something important.**_

All the college students burst out laughing at Hiro's little impression of knew he sounded nothing like that so he laughed along with them.

 **Tadashi:** _ **No, no. I was just gonna tell you your fly was down for the whole show.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Ha, ha, hilarious.**_

 **[Hiro looks down to check to see if Tadashi was joking.**

 **Hiro:** _ **What!**_

 **[He quickly zips up his fly and hits Tadashi. Tadashi laughs.]**

Everyone laughs along wit on-screen Tadashi, well except for Hiro who turned a very bright shade of red and Baymax, again of course. It took a few minutes to get Fred, Hiro, and Gecca to stop laughing especially after Gecca got the hiccups from laughing too much. **(A.N. That always happens to me, btw.)**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Ha, argh! Welcome to Nerd School...nerd.**_

 **[Hiro smiles at Tadashi.]**

"We're both nerds, and you know it," Hiro said to Tadashi. His only response from his brother was a smile.

Fred however said, "We're all nerds," he gestured to himself, Hiro, Tadashi, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and, Wasabi. They all smiled and nodded at that.

"You know at my school I'm actually called the queen of the nerds. What's funny is that my brother started that," to everyone's surprise Gecca interjected with that and Hiro grinned broadly at her.

 **Hiro:** _ **Hey, I, um, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, so y-y'know, thanks for not giving up on me.**_

 **[They smile at each other.]**

"Ahhhh! My two boys you're so cute!" Aunt Cass squealed in delight at seeing her two nephews bonding like that. Everyone, except for Baymax, duh, and Gecca cause she knew what was happening, was smiling at the scene, not seeing anything that could go wrong. THat is until the next sound on the screen came.

 **[A sudden alarm fills the air.]**

At the sound everyone looked shocked and confused.

 **[They run back over to the hall to see that it was on fire and stop for a moment in sock. They run forwards again and Tadashi runs over to a young woman.]**

 **Tadashi:** _ **Are you okay?**_

 **SFIT Student:** _ **Yeah, I'm okay. Bu-but Professor Callaghan's still in there!**_

There was a gasp from someone, but it was impossible to tell who had made the sound. Meanwhile Gecca glared as conspicuously as she could at Callaghan as he sat there his stomach sinking, realizing what was happening.

 **[Tadashi runs over to the hall and Hiro follows him. He catches Tadashi's arm before he can run into the building.]**

The air in the room seemed to not be moving as everyone took in what was happening. When they finally came to a sort of terms with it, except for Hiro who was blankly staring straight ahead and Tadashi who was in denial about what he was doing, Aunt Cass stood up walked straight over to Tadashi and slapped him across the face.

She literally yelled at him saying, "WHat the hell are you thing?! If you run into that building I will kill you myself." She calmly, not really her hands were shaking sat back down. Then Gecca started the movie back up.

 **Hiro:** _ **Tadashi, NO!**_

 **[Tadashi glances at the flaming building, and then looks back at Hiro.]**

Honey Lemon said under her breath, but everyone could hear it, "Please, don't do what I know you are. DOn't play the hero for once. Please!" at the last word she looked over at Tadashi with tears in her eyes to find him staring wordlessly at the screen. As she looked back at the screen she saw that everyone had tears in their eyes, even Gogo and she didn't even try to hide it like she usually did. Even Gecca, who was sitting next to her had tears in her eyes and she looked as though she was holding back a sob.

 **Tadashi:** _ **Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help.**_

Callaghan broke the silence that was palpable by looking at Tadashi and saying, "DOn't do this. Especially not to save me. I'm an old man. Your young, brilliant, gifted, and have your whole life in front of you. Please, don't," He said it even though everyone, except Baymax, again, knew that it was just who Tadashi was. He was selfless and would help no matter what. That is what killed him, as they were witnessing.

 **[He breaks free of Hiro's grip and runs back upstairs towards the hall, his San Fransokyo Ninjas cap flies off.]**

Gogo murmured so low that only Honey Lemon could hear her, "He did it." It was the most emotional anyone had ever heard Gogo get. Then it was silent almost as thought everyone was holding their breath, like they knew something was about to happen. Everyone was actually unconsciously holding their breath, except for Gecca who knew what was happening and was trying to hold back a sob.

 **[Hiro looks around, unsure what to do. He sees Tadashi's cap and picks it up. Hiro starts following Tadashi but the building explodes and he's thrown back.]**

Wasabi, Aunt Cass, and Honey Lemon all gasp and Gecca can't hold it back anymore and starts sobbing with her face in her hands at the same time that Hiro crys out, "NO! Tadashi!" He looks to his brother at his side and breaks down in heartbreaking sobs. Tadashi just stairs at the screen that showed a paused photo of the building, his death place he was sure of it, on fire. He was suddenly aware as the air was squeezed out of his lungs by the rib crushing hug that he had been put into by Hiro. Then Aunt Cass joined in the hug and soon the three Hamadas were on the floor sobbing at the lose on one of them. A moment later Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred had joined them on the ground while Gogo stood watching them, but not wanting to break down even more. She thought, 'Oh what the hell.' and joined the huge group hug.

Meanwhile Callaghan was sitting in his seat staring at his hands. He knew what he had done, but he never thought that doing that would end in the death of one of his favorite students. This was his fault and he knew it.

Next to him sat Baymax who stared at the humans assessing their emotional states and tried to figure out what to do.

After almost ten minutes they all came out of the group hug, except for Hiro and Tadashi, and sat back in their seats quietly wiping their eyes with tissues that had appeared at the request of Gecca who still had her head in her hands, but no longer sobbed. Tadashi started to get up as well but his little brother anchored him to the floor.

Tadashi put his head on top of Hiro's and said, "I'm so sorry Ototo."

Hiro looked up at his older brother at his words and his eyes were now shining with anger, "How could you?! Nisan, you left me! You left me!" and with this he broke into new sobb. Tadashi stayed by him trying to sooth his little brother until he calmed down enough to get to his chair. Tadashi was about to sit down when Gogo got up very quickly strode over to him and slapped him at the same time that Aunt Cass pulled his ear.

Now everyone was angry Aunt Cass said, "You are so grounded."

Gogo said, " You idiot."

Honey Lemon could never muster herself to say anything bad about anyone so she just silently glared at Tadashi along with Wasabi.

Then Fred stood up and said, "How could you?" so calmly and unlike himself that they all stared until Fred sat back down and Tadashi took his seat rubbing his ear ruefully. Gecca finally looked up at this point and hit play on the movie. Everyone was absolutely silent except for the few stray sniffles from Hiro and Gecca.

 **[Hiro slowly pushes himself up from the floor and sits up after a few moments and turns to the building. It's completely on fire, and the flames are spreading because of the explosion. THe camera shifts to Tadashi's San Fransokyo Ninjas hat as it lay on the ground and Hiro called out to his brother in the background.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Tadashi, Tadashi!**_

 **[The screen goes black for a moment until it fades back in to show a picture of Tadashi and one of Callaghan. They're surrounded by candles and flowers, and someone comes up and places another candle in front of them while someone else places a bouquet there. It zooms out to show a lot of people standing on the steps in front of SFIT, enclosing the tributes in the middle. The camera changed to a dark, overcast sky. Black umbrellas were opened above a crowd at the funeral service for the two men.]**

Gecca says, underneath her breath, " Why does it alway rain at funerals?" Honey Lemon and Gogo look at her and they nod to each other as they all came to an understanding that they could discuss it later.

 **[The scene shifts to the front of the closed Lucky Cat Cafe. It has already started raining. It zooms in through the window, showing Cass, Wasabi, Fred and Gogo wearing black. Honey walks up to them and lays a hand on Wasabi's shoulder gently, sliding past him to get to Cass. SHe hands her a warm drink and rests a hand on her back. They both glance up to the top of the stairs. Hiro is sitting at the top of the stairs with his head bowed. He slowly stands up and walks away.]**

It hurts Tadashi to see Hiro like that. Hiro was never that sad and Tadashi had caused his little brother that much sadness. What had he done. They all stayed silent as the movie continued.

 **A.N. Hey, guys! I'm back! I hope you guys didn't miss me too much. I had a great time in Kentucky by the way, I'm so glad my brother's back from Afghanistan. Anyways, please please tell me what you think of this chapter because I had a really hard time writing it because I was crying, but also I just wasn't sure how to do it. I hope you guys liked it and I want to tell you guys that this is officially my most popular story with 32 follows, 20 reviews and 21 favorites! Thank you guys, so much! I never expected this much of a reaction to this and thank you all for your support. I love you all. Also, I am currently working on the oneshot I mentioned in the last chapter because so many on you want to see it. I should have it up in a week or two, but I'm making no promises.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **:** **Thank you for your review and I'm going to do my best to get the story up.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia (chapter 3):** **I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review.**

 **PFT3000:** **As usual thank you for your review. I loved it as usual. I am working on the story like I said before. And I hope it was good, (don't worry I was dreading this chapter as well) Thank you!**

 **Demiwizard dragon girl2002 :** **I'm glad you love it and think it's so good. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your review it made me feel so good.**

 **DiamondAndPearlStories:** **I fixed the mistake. Thank you for telling me about it and I hope you liked it. Thanks for the review.**

 **AutumnNightmare:** **Thank you for the review. I haven't actually heard of Overwatch, so I might look into it.**

 **Arwen Eldel:** **Thank you for your review and don't worry I had a great time with my brother. How did you like the reaction. I hope it was good.**

 **Sparkle:** **Thank you for the review and as I have said several times, I am working on that specific story.**

 **Again thank you to all of my readers and please Read, Review, and Enjoy. Love ya.**

 **PS. I hope I didn't put myself in there to much. What do you think? What did you think of Tadashi's reaction to his death? (I know it wasn't much of an reaction, but it's still good right?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while but I have an extra, extra, extra long chapter for you, it's like almost two and a half chapters combined. But, anyways, I need to say that it is super important for you to read the authors note at the end of the chapter. It is huge. And to reiterate what I put in the first chapter of this story, I DO NOT OWN BIG HERO 6, and never will. All hail the great mouse. Hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 7- Discovery

 **Fade into: street outside the cafe- [Cars pass and someone on a bike crosses the street among a bunch of other people.]**

 **Switch to: Hiro's room- [Hiro stands up from his seat on the window sill and picks up Megabot. He flops down onto a beanbag chair. Looks at Megabot and messes with its arm.]**

 **Aunt Cass (o.s.):** _ **Hey, sweetie.**_

 **[Hiro sets Megabot down on the ground as Aunt Cass walks up the stairs.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Hey, Aunt Cass.**_

Tadashi stares at the screen in despair. Hiro sounded so dejected and sad; he'd never been like that before and Tadashi knew it was his fault.

 **[Camera scrolls over to reveal Cass standing at the top of the stairs with a plate of food.]**

 **Aunt Cass:** _ **Mrs. Matsuda's in the cafe.**_

 **[Cass walks towards Hiro.]**

 **Aunt Cass:** _ **She's wearing something super inappropriate for an 80 year old.**_

Even though the scene was a very sad one and Aunt Cass' attempts at cheering Hiro up were clearly forced, everyone chuckled at this.

 **[As she walks by Hiro looks up at her with a small forced smile on his face.]**

Tadashi stared at his little brother's smile, it was so sad, and again he felt so much anger towards himself. He had done something stupid and his family were paying for it. Next to him Hiro stared at the screen in disgust. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to imagine this. He didn't want to live this. He just doesn't know what he would, will, do without his brother, his family.

 **Aunt Cass:** _ **That always cracks you up.**_ **(beat)** _**You should come down.**_

 **[Cass sets the plate of food nest to the cold, untouched one from dinner. She grabs the other plate and starts to walk out of the room.]**

Tadashi and Cass stare sadly at the food. At that moment everyone realized just how bad Hiro was affected by Tadashi's death. He had stopped eating.

 **Hiro:** _ **Maybe later.**_

 **Aunt Cass:** _ **Oh…**_

 **[Camera shifts to show Cass' face and Hiro in the background.]**

 **Aunt Cass:** _ **The university called again.**_

 **[Aunt Cass pulls on the blinds letting more light into the room]**

"Aunt Cass," Hiro whined, "You know I don't like you messing with my blinds."

Aunt Cass playfully puts her hands up and says, "Ok. Ok. It just always seems dark in your room, that's all."

 **Aunt Cass:** _ **It's been a few weeks since classes started. But, they say it's not too late to register.**_

Everyone, except for Baymax and Gecca, looked surprised at this, even Hiro. He had wanted to get in so bad and had worked so hard for it and now he wasn't even going.

Under his breath Tadashi said, "No, don't stop living because I'm gone," then even softer he added, "I did this."

 **[Cass picks up the envelope from Hiro's desk. Hiro looks back at her.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Okay. Thanks. I'll think about it.**_

 **[Cass' face falls as Hiro looks back at his hands. She looks down, sighs and walks back downstairs with the plate of cold food.]**

Cass watched herself walk away with tears in her eyes. Not only had she lost her oldest nephew, she was losing her youngest nephew as well. Tadashi and the others looked on sadly, except for Hiro, they knew Hiro would never register even though he had been so anxious to get in. Hiro stared at his hands. He was causing everyone to be in pain, but he couldn't stop what was going to happen. 'This is going to happen,' he silently realized and tears fell into his lap as he realized there was nothing he could do. His brother was going to die, no matter what he did. This was their future. No one except for Gecca seemed to notice that Hiro was crying, but not wanting to bring attention to that fact she just let the movie continue and left him alone.

 **[Camera switches to the open window and HIro closes the blinds. He sets Megabot on his work desk and sits in his swivel chair, turning on his screen comes alive on a bot fighting page and his computer dings; he has and new message.]**

Tadashi groans a tiny bit and silently pleads with Hiro to not go back to bot fighting. Hiro looks up from his hands and is totally surprised to see the bot fighting page up. He had promised himself he wouldn't go back to that.

 **[He clicks on it and a picture of Fred, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Gogo pops up.]**

 **All of them:** _ **Hey, Hiro.**_

 **[Fred and Honey Lemon wave at the camera.]**

 **Honey Lemon:** _ **We just wanted to check in and see how you're doing.**_

 **Wasabi:** _ **We wish you were here, buddy.**_

 **Fred:** _ **Hiro, if I would have only one super power right now, it would be the ability to crawl through this camera, and give you a big hug.**_

Everyone chuckles and Fred's statement and the room seems a little less heavy than before.

 **[Gogo goes to say something, but Hiro clicks out of the video before she can speak.]**

"Rude," Gogo mutters under her breath and Gecca and Honey Lemon laugh at her comment.

 **[Hiro stands up and looks at the letter and Megabot. He picks up the letter and throws it in the trash.]**

"No," Tadashi breaths as the letter falls into the trash. 'This was all his fault,' he thought dejectedly. What had he been thinking when he ran into that fire?

 **[He then picks up Megabot and goes to walk away, but the bottom piece to Megabot comes off and lands on Hiro's bare foot.]**

Everyone flinches at the sound and sight of it landing on Hiro's foot.

 **Hiro:** _ **OW! Argh!**_

Yet again Baymax, being the ignorant robot he is, says, "On a scale from 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain." Everyone just stares at him for a moment and then starts laughing.

Tadashi says, yet again, "It's on the screen bud. We're all fine." In response Baymax just blankly tilted his head at him and somehow it seemed confused, even though he can't show emotion. That made everyone laugh twice as hard.

 **[He grabs his injured foot in his hand and hopped over to his bed, collapsing and grunting in pain.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Ooow.**_

Baymax starts to say something, but everyone shushes him.

 **[Camera shifts to show the light on Baymax's charging station flash and beep. He started to inflate and Hiro stopped moving.]**

Everyone jumps at the sudden noise and then starts laughing at their reactions and screen Hiro's reaction. The solemn atmosphere that had hung over them was almost completely gone now, to everyone's' relief.

 **[He looked behind himself and saw the fully inflated Baymax blinking at him. Baymax takes a look at his surroundings and then carefully steps along the side of Tadashi's bed. He looks between the small gap in front of him and then Hiro, then repeats the action. He turns sideways and squeezes between the bed and a small bookshelf, knocking the books off the top and onto the floor as he went. He stepped out from the gap and around the folding screen. He walks up to Hiro and waves.]**

Everyone has the same look of bewilderment on their faces as they watch Baymax in all his awkwardness. Tadashi thought, 'I better fix that, so he can move around quicker, and more efficiently.' He then started to make plans on how to do exactly that.

 **Baymax:** _ **Hello I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.**_

"Wait you were in the room the entire time?" Hiro asked the robot. He didn't get an answer though as everyone was watching the movie.

 **Hiro** _ **: Uh, hey, B-Baymax, I didn't know you were still… active.**_

 **Baymax:** _ **I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Oh, I just stubbed my toe a little. I'm fine.**_

Tadashi rolled his eyes at his little brother, who never admitted if he was only a little hurt.

 **Baymax's stomach area lights up and a picture of ten faces appear.**

 **Baymax:** _ **On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?**_

 **Hiro:** _ **A zero? I-I'm okay, really. Thanks. Y-You can shrink now.**_

"That won't work!" Tadashi said in a sort of sing-song voice. Hiro just glared at him in return.

 **[Hiro slid off his bed and walked a little closer to Baymax who bent down, pointing a single finger at Hiro"s foot as he walked closer. Hiro backed away a little to stop Baymax from touching his foot, but he persisted.]**

 **Baymax:** _ **Does it hurt when I touch it?**_

 **HIro:** _ **Thaaat's okay. No-no touching. I'm fi-**_

Everyone started laughing again watching Hiro trying to evade the over friendly and helpful robot.

 **[Hiro tripped over a case sticking out from under his bed and into the gap between his bed and a small chest of drawers. Baymax finally stopped trying to poke him, standing up straight as Hiro grunted. Hiro tried to pull himself out of the gap but he was stuck. He made a noise of annoyance.]**

Everyone's laughter doubled after they all flinched, again, when Hiro tripped.

Through laughs Tadashi said, "That's why you should actually pick up after yourself, knucklehead." Which earned him another glare from Hiro. This made Fred laugh even harder, if that was possible, and they all had to wait a few minutes for the laughter to go down to continue the movie.

 **Baymax:** _ **You have fallen.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Ya think?**_

The laughter that had just finally died out came back at Hiro's sarcastic reply.

 **[Hiro grabbed the edge of a wooden shelf above the drawers. He tried pulling himself up but it broke and the small robot on the edge fell on him.]**

 **Hior:** _ **Ow!**_

Everyone, especially Hiro, flinched as the robot landed.

 **Baymax:** _ **On a scale of 1 to-**_

 **[A bigger, heavier robot fell on Hiro.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Ow!**_

They all winced.

 **Baymax:** _ **On a scale-**_

 **[More robots and figurines keep falling on Hiro.]**

They all flinch and wince as each object falls.

Hiro crys out frustrated and sarcastically, "Really! Are you kidding me?" he then mumbled to himself, "I should take some of those of that shelf." Everyone heard that comment and then everyone laughed again.

Fred said, "I've actually had figurines fall on top of me like that before. It hurts." Everyone, except Gecca, just stare at him bewilderedly.

 **Hiro:** _ **Argh!**_

 **Baymax:** _ **On a sca-**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Oh!**_

 **Baymax:** _ **On a scale of 1 to 10-**_

 **[The biggest and heaviest looking robot on the shelf slid off the edge and landed on Hiro, who grunted in pain as his legs shot in the air by reflex. They fell back down limply.]**

"Oh, ow!" they all said collectively with the boys wincing a little more.

Honey Lemon spoke up saying, "How many robots did you have on that one shelf?"

Hiro looked at her and said, "All the ones that just fell on me." Again everyone winced, at least there weren't any more to fall on him.

 **Baymax:** _ **On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?**_

 **[Hiro glares up at him from where he's stuck and covered in robots.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Ugh, zero.**_

Fred and Wasabi chuckled, Gogo and Cass rolled their eyes at Hiro's continued refusal at being hurt. Honey Lemon just sat there shaking her head as Gecca tried to stifle a laugh and Callaghan sat in his seat silently. Baymax just stared at his counterpart of the screen as they both seemed to be figuring out what to next to help their patient.

Tadashi however playfully reprimanded Hiro saying, "He's just trying to help. Let him." Hiro stuck his tongue at Tadashi and Tadashi returned the favor.

 **Baymax:** _ **It is alright to cry.**_

This made Fred and Wasabi laugh harder and Gecca join them as Hiro looked unbelieving at the robot on the screen.

 **[He reaches down and picks Hiro up bridal-style, easily pulling him out of the gap.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **No! No, no, no, no, no!**_

 **Baymax:** _ **Crying is a natural response to pain.**_

Gogo interjected here saying very seriously, "Ya, Hiro. Woman up." Gecca high-fived Gogo and they returned to movie, even though Fred was still laughing, Wasabi had stopped laughing a while ago.

 **[Hiro scrambles out of his grasp and brushes himself off.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **I'm not crying!**_

 **Baymax:** _ **I will scan you for injuries.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **DON'T scan me.**_

Tadashi smiled and shook his head at his stubborn little brother.

 **[Hiro points at him with finality, but Baymax ignores him.]**

 **Baymax:** _ **Scan complete.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Unbelievable.**_

"Hey, that's my catchphrase!" Tadashi said jokingly punching Hiro's shoulder. Hiro rubbed his shoulder ruefully and stuck his tongue out at Tadashi, who only laughed along with all the others.

 **Baymax:** _ **You have sustained no physical injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence.**_

 **[Baymax sticks up his pointer finger as if he's discovered something amazing.]**

 **Baymax:** _ **Diagnosis: puberty.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Woah, what?!**_

Everyone, even Callaghan, burst out laughing while Hiro just stared blankly at the screen blushing like crazy. It took almost five minutes for everyone to stop laughing and even then Tadashi, Fred, and Gecca were still stifling laughter.

Finally, annoyed, Hiro yelled out, "Ok, very funny. Can we just get back to the movie?!" That only started Tadashi laughing again, but everyone else went quiet and turned back to the movie. Tadashi joined them after another minute of laughter.

 **Hiro:** _ **Time to shrink now.**_

"Doesn't work that way." Tadashi reminded Hiro, again.

 **[Hiro walks over to Tadashi's side of the room and grabs Baymax's charging chamber.]**

 **Baymax:** _ **You can expect an increase in body hair.**_

Gecca starts to giggle strangely at this.

 **[Diagram of a body appears on Baymax's screen and highlights areas as Baymax says them.]**

 **Baymax:** _ **Especially in the face, chest, armpits, and-**_

Gecca is now full out giggling and Honey Lemon and Gogo just stare at her until they remember that she's only the same age as Hiro, then they smile at her and Honey Lemon giggles a little with her. Meanwhile Fred, Wasabi, and Tadashi start to chuckle at Hiro's face which was a bright red and also at what Baymax was about to say. Hiro silently thanked himself for cutting the robot off. Aunt Cass just looked at her youngest nephew with a small smile on her face, he was growing up for sure.

Baymax looked around at them and said matter factly, "Puberty is not something to laugh about it is natural." Everyone just stares at the robot and starts to chuckle then goes back to the movie.

 **[Hiro pushes Baymax's charging station over to the robot.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Thank you! You can shrink now.**_

Tadashi goes to open his mouth but Hiro interrupts him by saying, in an imitation of Tadashi, "That's not how it works." Everyone laughs at Hiro's spot on interpretation of Tadashi.

 **Baymax:** _ **You may also experience strange and powerful new urges.**_

Gecca who had finally stopped giggling burst into a new peal of giggles, but calmed herself very quickly when Hiro looked right at her and started chuckling a little. She blushed fiercely,which was noticed by Honey Lemon, Gogo and to her horror Hiro, who turned back to the screen smirking. **(A.N. I'm not usually this immature, but I couldn't help it. I had to. Though I like Tadashi more than Hiro. Shhh. I don't want to hurt his feelings. :D:P)**

 **[Hiro pulls Baymax to his charging station and climbs up on one side of it. He pushes Baymax's head down trying to force him to deactivate.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Okay, let's get you back in your luggage.**_

Yet again Tadashi opened his mouth to say something but this time Hiro, Fred, Honey Lemon, Gecca, Wasabi, and to everyone's surprise, Gogo interrupt him saying, "That's not how it works!" first.

Then Gecca and Hiro shouted, "Jinx!" and then look at each other in complete surprise. The college students and Cass smile and chuckle at the two fourteen year olds faces which were both turning a strange shade of red. They stared at each other for a moment then turned to the screen, Hiro with a smirk on his face and Gecca wide-eyed and blushing. The others turned back to the screen as well, smiling.

 **[Hiro scrambles on top of Baymax and continues to try and push him into his charging station. He looks down at Baymax as he speaks.]**

 **Baymax:** _**I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Fine! I'm satisfied with my- Woah!**_

 **[Baymax shoots out from under Hiro, and Hiro falls forward, landing next to his bed.]**

"Hey, that looks fun! I want to try that!" Fred yelled out and everyone just looked at him like he was crazy.

Then Baymax spoke up saying, "I would not recommend commencing in that activity as it could cause bodily harm." Now everyone was staring at the robot and then shook it off and looked back at the screen.

 **[He sighs in annoyance. Hiro hears a muffled struggling sound and lifts his head up.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Huh?**_

Everyone, except for Baymax and Gecca, look confused; what could it be.

 **[He reaches under the bed and grabs the hoodie he was wearing at the Showcase. He reaches into or the pockets and pulls out a microbot.]**

 **Hiro:** _**My microbot?**_

Everyone gasped at the screen. Hiro had the last microbot, but why was it moving? How was it working? Was it broke? They all, except for Gecca and Baymax, stared in confusion at the screen while it continued.

 **[He stands up, not noticing Baymax walking towards him.]**

 **Hiro:** _**This-this doesn't make any sense.**_

 **Baymax:** _**Puberty can often be a confusing time for a young adolescent flowering into manhood.**_

Hiro said, "Really?!" and facepalmed blushing. Gecca facepalmed as well while the other college kids chuckled at Baymax and Hiro's uncomfort.

 **Hiro:** _ **No. Th-the thing's attracted to the other, but that's impossible. They were destroyed in the fire. Dumb thing's broken.**_

Hiro and the other scientists nodded in agreement with what he said and concluded. Gecca silently chuckled to herself. Oh, how wrong they were. Callaghan on the end of the row knew that it was incorrect, he knew what he had done and was now doing. Cass on the other hand did not agree with his conclusion, she had never seen one of her nephews' inventions break after it was made, unless someone stepped on it, but that's another story. **(A.N. I might right a series of one-shots on that. IDK though.)**

 **[Hiro places the microbot in a Petri dish and moves away. Baymax walks up and looks closely at the Petri dish. He picks it up and observes the microbot trying to go in a single direction, even when he experimentally moves the dish around.]**

Everyone who had nodded looked confused and thought, 'What is it doing? Could the others still be out there working? But, there gone.'

 **[Baymax looks at Hiro as he tries to fix Megabot.]**

 **Baymax:** _ **Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere.**_

 **[Hiro replies, not really paying attention.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Oh yeah? Why don't you, uh… try and find out where it's trying to go?**_

"Did you seriously just tell him to find out where it's trying to go?" Tadashi asked Hiro who looked back at him incredulously.

After a moment Hiro replied, "Ya. What's wrong with that?"

Tadashi facepalmed then said, "You don't just say things like that to him. He will do anything you say. Anything." Hiro's eyes widened as what Tadashi was saying struck him. There were choruses of 'oh!' that went around the room as everyone realized what he was saying and looked intently at the screen wondering what would happen next.

 **Baymax:** _**Will that stabilise your pubescent mood swings?**_

 **Hiro:** _**Uh-huh, absolutely.**_

Tadashi looked over at his brother like he was crazy and Hiro paled as he realized what he had just said.

"Well this isn't going to end well," Gogo said ominously.

 **[Hiro continues working on Megabot until he hears the front door close. He uncertainly looks around for Baymax.]**

 **Hiro:** _**Uh… Baymax?**_

 **[Hiro stands up from his chair and slowly walks across the room.]**

 **Hiro:** _**Baymax? Baymax?!**_

 **[He hears the screech of a swerving car and hurries over to the window, opening the blinds. He presses his hands against the glass and peers out, seeing Baymax walking across the busy street in front of the cafe. Cars were stopping and swerving to avoid hitting the marshmallow-like robot, as well as beeping their horns, but the robot only had eyes for the microbot in his hands.]**

"How…" Gogo said. Then Honey Lemon said, "did…" "he…" was added by Wasabi. Aunt Cass stuttered, "move…" Fred finally closed his mouth and say, "so…" Hiro finished the question with a surprised, "fast?" Tadashi just started laughing at the others' faces, which were hilarious, and didn't answer the question.

Then Cass realized something, "The bell rang in the cafe. How did I not see him come through." Everyone was truly stumped. That robot is amazing.

 **Hiro:** _ **What?!**_

 **[Hiro rushes away from the window, picking up his jacket and shoes on the way. He runs down the stairs, still putting on his jacket as he heads to the door.]**

"Hey, how did you do that?" Gecca asked looking over at Hiro.

"I don't know. It's a gift." Hiro replied smiling at the girl.

Tadashi saw a great opportunity to tease his brother and said, "Yet, you can't seem to put on your hoodie when you're standing on solid ground." Hiro blushed as Gecca and Honey Lemon giggled.

 **[He's almost there when…]**

 **Cass:** _ **Hiro?**_

 **[...Aunt Cass appears out of nowhere, cutting him off.]**

"Busted!" Tadashi and Fred said simultaneously as Hiro groaned.

 **Hiro:** _ **Hey, Aunt Cass!**_

 **Cass:** _ **Wow, you're up, and-**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Yeah! Figured it was time.**_

 **[Hiro peers past Aunt Cass to look at Baymax, who is still following the microbot.]**

 **Cass:** _**Are you registering for school?**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Uh, yes! Thought about what you said, really inspired me-**_

"And you're grounded again." Cass said and Hiro shot her a look. "You lied to me. You're grounded." Hiro resolutely slumped in his chair knowing that there was no point in arguing. Which made Tadashi chuckle.

 **Cass:** _**Oh honey, that's so great!**_

 **[Cass pulls Hiro into a hug.]**

 **Cass:** _**Okay. Special dinner tonight! I'll whip up some chicken wings.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Yeah?**_

 **Cass:** _ **You know, with the hot sauce that makes our faces numb.**_

 **[Cass pulls a funny face, acting silly and pretending to have a numb face.]**

Hiro looked suddenly hungry and the mention of his favorite meal. Tadashi and Cass looked hungry as well and everyone else, except for Baymax, looked over at them and wondered if the wings were really that good, well except for Gecca and Honey Lemon because Gecca absolutely hates anything spicy or hot and Hoeny Lemon thought that it sounded too seeing the looks on their faces Cass promised to make them some.

 **Hiro:** _**Okay, sounds good.**_

 **Cass:** _**Wait! Last hug.**_

 **[Cass pulls Hiro in for another quick hug.]**

Everyone smiles at her loving habit, and Hiro had to admit that sometimes it was really nice. Hoeny Lemon thought,'She thinks she's not a good parent but she is. That just proves it.'

 **[She walks away smiling. Hiro stares after her with a smile on his face as well, then reaches out an arm and quickly opens the cafe door. He shoots out, following Baymax. Hiro runs around a corner and follows Baymax across a road.]**

Tadashi sighs and says, "You could have been hit by a car, running across the road like that." Hiro only looked at him and said nothing.

 **[He loses sight of him and looks around, seeing Baymax on the back of a streetcar.]**

 **Hiro:** _**Ugh! Baymax!**_

Hiro said, "How?" and then stopped talking knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

 **[Hiro runs after the streetcar, getting in the way of a few cars as he does so.]**

THis time Cass yells at him, "Are you crazy?! You could have been run over, or seriously injured in some way. Idiot!"

Hiro winces at the reprimand and says sheepishly, "Sorry Aunt Cass." She only shakes her head in frustration and turns back to the screen.

 **[He catches up to the stopped streetcar and looks for Baymax, but he can't find him. He runs up the stairwell right next to the streetcar stop. THe area is crowded with people, and Hiro pauses until he sees Baymax through the crowd. He chases after him, dodging pedestrians on the way.]**

 **Hiro:** _**Baymax!**_

Once again Hiro looked at Tadashi and says, "How?"

Tadashi looks puzzled and says, "You know, I don't actually know. Baymax isn't that fast and he keeps doing things I really don't know how he's doing them." Everyone just looks from Tadashi to Baymax and back with perplexed looks on their faces.

 **Hiro:** _**Baymax!**_

 **[Hiro breaks through the busy crowd and runs down an unoccupied path. He runs past the alleyway he sees Baymax at the end of and skids to a halt, crashing into a pile of boxes and making an ally cat screech. He clambers back up and goes through the alley and down a narrow set of stairs, panting. Hiro stares at Baymax standing motionlessly before an empty warehouse.]**

This confused everyone. Why would the microbot lead them to an abandoned warehouse?

 **Hiro:** _ **Baymax!**_

 **[Hiro runs over to Baymax.]**

 **Hiro:** _**Are you crazy?! What are you doing?**_

 **Baymax:** _**I have found where your tiny robot wants to go.**_

"Good job, Baymax." Tadashi said smiling at his creation.

"Baymax coxs his head to the side and says simply, "I was just following my programing."

 **[Hiro reaches for the petri dish Baymax is holding that contains the microbot.]**

 **Hiro:** _**I told you: it's broken! It's not trying to go- Huh?**_

 **[Hiro trails off, looking down at the microbot. He experimentally points it away from the warehouse but it moves back to its previous position. Hiro glances at Baymax before walking towards the warehouse and grabbing the padlock]**

 **Hiro:** _ **Locked.**_

"And why wouldn't it be, mister?" Cass said glaring at her nephew who shrunk away from her glare.

 **[Baymax looks up and focuses on something unseen.]**

 **Baymax:** _**There is a window.**_

 **[Hiro looks around and sees what Baymax sees- a small open window.]**

"You are seriously going to follow your robot into an old, creepy, abandoned warehouse?" Fred asked with a grin spreading across his face, "Awesome!" Everyone else, besides Baymax, Hiro and Gecca, just glared at him.

 **[Baymax stands under the window as Hiro clambers on his head.]**

 **Baymax:** _ **Please exercise caution. A fall from this height could lead to bodily harm.**_

"Baymax **!** You let him do that?!" Wasabi, and Cass yelled at the same time staring incredulously at the robot and his creator.

"I'm not done with his programing, just yet." Tadashi said feebly under his Aunt's glare.

 **[Hiro ignores him and grabs the window, lifting himself up and looking into the warehouse. It's dark and empty.]**

"Ok that's just plain creepy." Fred says.

 **[Hiro climbs up and crawls through the window. He walks to the edge of the railing and pulls out the microbot, watching it move in a certain direction. A loud noise makes Hiro jump]**

Wasabi, Cass, and Honey Lemon all jump, startled by the noise.

At the same time Gogo and Gecca say, "Woman up!" which makes everyone chuckle, but it dies out quickly as they wait for something, anything to happen.

 **[He turns back around and sees Baymax stuck in the window.]**

 **Baymax:** _ **Oh no.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Sssshhh!**_

 **Baymax:** _ **Excuse me while I let out some air.**_

 **[A sound like air being let out of a balloon is heard while Baymax deflates. Both Hiro and Baymax are frozen.]**

Several people snicker at the sound and the room seems to calm slightly, even though Cass is still stress eating in her seat.

 **[The sound pauses.]**

 **Hiro:** _**Are you done?**_

 **[Baymax deflates a little more until he is almost flat.]**

 **Baymax:** _**Yes.**_

 **[Hiro grabs Baymax's arms and pulls him through the window.]**

"Wait, how did he even get to the window?" Wasabi asked and they all think back trying to find the answer to that question, to no avail.

 **Baymax:** _**It will take me a moment to reinflate.**_

 **Hiro:** _ **Fine. Just keep it down.**_

Tadashi chuckled and said, "That's not possible." Callaghan shook his head at this as well.

 **[Hiro walks down the stairs and makes his way through the dark warehouse silently, following the microbot. He rounds a corner and pauses, seeing movement behind a large, foggy window.]**

"What the heck is that?" Wasabi said frightenedly.

"You'll see," Gecca replied ominously.

 **[Hiro backs behind the corner and reappears a few seconds later holding a broom defensively.]**

Hiro stared at himself incredulously as everyone chuckled at his choice of weapon. The laughter died out except for Gecca's which soon died out as well after her face turned bright red and Hiro was staring at her.

 **[He slowly walks towards the movement and lowers the broom into an attacking position. Hiro squints as he peers through the glass, seeing machines moving in a functional, synchronised way; making something. Hiro hears another sound and moves around the glass, seeing a conveyor belt with microbots on it being dropped in a barrel. He pulls out a handful and lets them run through his fingers.]**

 **Hiro:** _ **My microbots?**_

 **[He glances up, seeing barrels upon barrels of the little black robots.]**

There was a gasp from everyone, except for Baymax, Callaghan, and Gecca, in the room and a small gasp of, "How?" that came from Hiro. None of them, except for two of the aforementioned three, knew the answer and watched the screen greedly for the answer. The tension in the room was palpable and it was silent, except for the sound of Cass stress eating popcorn. This continued as the movie went on.

 **A.N. Hello, my friends, which you all are. I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update. You see I suddenly started basketball on Monday, and didn't have any time to type, except for on Wednesday when the power went out all over town, but with the power went the internet, so awesome. I truly hope you guys liked this chapter as it took me a very long time to do it. Also, for those of you who wanted the one-shot of Hiro getting a concussion from banging his head on his desk, it's finished and posted. It's name is 'A Concussion, Really!' Also, I hope you don't mind the little tidbits I put in the story with Hiro and me, I couldn't help it. Also, I have a week off of school so you may hear from me, but my cat is really sick and I have to take care of him, not that I mind. I am a little stressed right now so don't expect long or frequent updates.**

 **Now, to the really important thing. It has been brought to my attention that this story breaks one of the guidelines of . To continue posting this story on Fanfiction I'm going to have to change the style of the story, so that I'm only using very small bits of the actual dialogue from the movie. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY, and I don't plan to. I am just going to change it a little, which is one reason why I made this chapter so long. I am also thinking of posting this story on my DeviantArt account, which I will leave a link to on my profile page. There I will being posing the story with the full script.**

 **Now for Review Replies, (Which will be a little long sorry.):**

 **Arwen Eledel:** **I got that one-shot up for you, and Thank you so much. I really had a hard time with the reaction and I'm glad you thought it was appropriate.**

 **Mysticantrix:** **First, your welcome. I promise I will not abandon this fic, the updates might get a little longer in between as I get busier, but I will never abandon it. Thank you for the complement on my writing skills, and I'm glad you liked Tadashi's reaction. I'm sorry I didn't go into enough detail for the others. Here is the next chapter for you! Thank you.**

 **Al Drin Hoshizora:** **Thank you for the review, and I'm glad you found Hiro funny and Callaghan interesting.**

 **Sarah:** **I'm glad you liked it so much! Here's your next update. Thank you.**

 **Aaron:** **I'm glad you love this and here is the next chapter. :D**

 **catspats31(chapter 2):** **First, I want to say thank you for taking your time to review on my story. I honestly made a mistake with the guidelines and thank you for pointing it out to me. Also, thank you for saying it's a good story. I totally understand why you don't like or agree with it, but I do have one question for you. Why don't you think it's funny? I've tried hard to at least do that and I want to know why you don't think it's funny. ALso, please check my profile page for a special letter my mom wrote to you. Again thank you and I'm sorry for my mistake.**

 **Now that's over, I want to say that I love all you guys, and sincerely hope you liked the chapter and will still read even when I change what I have to in the next chapter and from there on. As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

 **P.S. If I don't update again before Thanksgiving, Happy Thanksgiving.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6, Disney does.**

 **Reminder- this is the first chapter with the change in how the script is written out, so expect differences.**

Chapter 8- Warehouse

 **[Hiro stares at the barrels of microbots and remarks about how someone is making more of them. Hiro turns and notices a wall covered with so many papers it was almost impossible to see that they were strings connecting everything. Hiro takes a particular interest of a picture that looks like a bird.]**

Almost silently Professor Callaghan growled at the sight of the bird that only brought back horrible memories of his daughter. Luckily for him the only person who heard the noise was Gecca, who already new all about it and gave him a sympathetic look.

 **[He takes a step forward and- Baymax appears in front of him saying his name and startling him. Hiro screams and jumps back.]**

Wasabi jumps in his chair and everyone just looks at him and shakes their heads at his skittishness.

 **[Hiro complains to Baymax for scaring him by saying that he gave him a heart attack. Baymax takes his sarcasm the wrong way and get the defibrillators that are equipped in his hands ready and tries to 'revive' Hiro with them.]**

Tadashi and Hiro both facepalm at the robots stupidity and Hiro's untimely use of sarcasm.

"Well that can't end well," Gogo says very sarcastically. Gecca smirks at them all and Baymax looks at all of them confusedly.

 **[He moves his hands towards Hiro, who panics and tells him to stop and explains that it was just an expression.]**

Baymax nods his head understanding and everyone else grins and chuckles at the robot.

 **[Hiro takes the petri dish with his sole microbot out of his pocket. The microbot moves towards the others in the barrels. Hiro lifts his head as the sound of the microbots activating and assembling comes from behind him. Baymax voices his concern and Hiro turns around to see all the microbots rising out of the barrels. He starts to run away; calling to Baymax to run as he goes.]**

Hiro says, "This isn't going to end well." Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting for them to get out of the sticky situation they were in. Aunt Cass was, of course, still stress eating her popcorn, but now started to eat it even faster. Tadashi however was wishing that he had made Baymax faster because it was evident that he needed to be. Gecca watched all this happen with a smile upon her face. Wasabi had his head in his hands to nervous to watch.

 **[Hiro stops and turns around as he realizes that Baymax is very slow in following him. He rushes back, while complaining, pulls him by the arm, still trying to get away from the microbots. Baymax remarks about how he is not fast and Hiro agrees with his usual sarcasm and urges the robot to get going.]**

Everyone chuckles tensely at Hiro's words and Tadashi adds another mental note to find a way to make Baymax faster.

 **[Hiro runs into the locked door and kicks it, then proceeds to tell Baymax to kick it down.]**

Tadashi shakes his head at his silly little brother and says, "Baymax can't do that and you shouldn't be telling him to." Hiro just looks over at him and smiles.

 **Baymax kicks the door to no result and Hiro tells him to punch it instead. Baymax punches the door with the same result.]**

Fred says, "You do realize that you're wasting time on something that won't even remotely work."

Hiro says, "Yes, I realize that, but what else am I supposed to do?" Everyone looked stumped at this and turned back to the screen trying to figure out how they were going to get out of this and Hiro wishes that he hadn't, or won't, do this because it's just stupid.

 **[He makes a noise of distress and looks back at the microbots. He sees them coming very quickly towards them. Hiro pushs Baymax to get him moving and tells him to go. THe microbot hit the door and turn still heading for Baymax and Hiro. Baymax trips over a pipe and Hiro helps him up, but they are still being chased.]**

Aunt Cass and Tadashi both shudder as they see the close call they had at the door and everyone else wonders who is so intent on catching them. Fred is totally ecstatic at the entire scene as it was like his comics and whispers that it's so cool. Callaghan, who has figured that he is the one who's in control of the microbots, contemplates his actions and wonder if all this is the right thing to do.

 **[Hiro complains yet again as he has to pull Baymax along. Baymax hits his head on another pipe and is pushed by Hiro to squeeze through the tight space between who walls of a machine.]**

Tadashi hisses under his breath wondering what that would do to Baymax arms being squeezed through something like that.

 **[They get out the other end and Hiro tries to close the door, but before he can the microbots burst through it making them fly backward. The microbots still come as Hiro lands and Baymax gets stuck in a hole in the floor.]**

Aunt Cass gasps as her nephew flies through the air and shoves more popcorn in her mouth. Everyone watches the chase go down tensely.

 **[Hiro tells Baymax to move is as he climbs on top of him and pushes him down into the hold. They crawl through the vents, but the microbots start flooding in through a grate and they turn a corner to get away from them. They go through the vents until they come to another opening. Hiro pulls Baymax out of the vent right before the microbots reach them. Then they run until a panel with microbots underneath shoots up and they fly through the air again]**

Tadashi and Aunt Cass gasp as they fly through the air and Wasabi watches fearfully through his fingers. Fred looks so excited that it's kind of weird and Gogo looks actually concerned for Hiro, she'd never admit it though. Callaghan just stared blankly at the screen, ' _What am I doing?!'_ he wonders. Hiro sits there and watches himself fly through the air with his mouth open in shock. Honey Lemon and Gecca stare raptly at the screen not even noticing the others.

 **[They land on a catwalk, Baymax on top of Hiro. Hiro raises Baymax's arm and sees a man in a trench coat and kabuki mask at the end of the catwalk controlling the microbots.]**

Gogo says, "Ok, now that's creepy."

Fred says absent mindedly, "Awesome!" Gogo glares at him and smacks the back of his head and none of the others react to enthralled by the scene on the screen.

 **[Hiro gets up and puchs Baymax up as the man walks towards them. Hiro tells Baymax to come on and heads to the window they entered through.]**

Tadashi says, "Please tell me you didn't just say and head towards the window. Do you realize how hard it'll be to get down from that window?!"

Hiro looks at him sheepishly and says, "How else do you think I can get out of there?" That shuts Tadashi up and they turn back to the screen.

 **[They run to the window but Baymax gets stuck in it and the man is still heading towards them. Hiro tries to push Baymax out the window. Hiro tells Baymax to suck it in.]**

Tadashi smiles grimly and says, "He can't do that."

 **The window just flips around and now Baymax's head is inside, and Hiro is outside clinging to Baymax's leg, looking down at the height to the ground.]**

Aunt Cass and Tadashi shreek, "Hiro!" and Honey Lemon and Wasabi hid their faces in their hands. Hiro winces as his family shreek his name in his ear but is otherwise completely focused on the screen.

 **[Hiro calls to Baymax and Baymax responses to the call by saying Hiro's name as he covers his head getting ready for the impact of the microbots coming straight for him. Baymax is hit by microbots and forced out the window. They're both falling and Baymax wraps his arms around Hiro before they hit the ground, shielding him.]**

Aunt Cass shrieks yet again, "You fell out a window!" and goes over and hugs Hiro, holding him tightly to her.

Tadashi looks at his creation thankfully and says, "Good job at protecting him Baymax." and smiles at the robot only slightly sarcastically, after all the robot was only following his programing.

 **[They bounce off the roof of a small sack and land safely on the ground. Hiro looks at the warehouse, gets up and helps Baymax up. Hiro says that they should get out of there and drags Baymax by the arm and runs away from the building.]**

Everyone in the room lets out a breath and Hiro says, "Aunt Cass, get off me! You're smothering."

Aunt Cass says, "This is what you get for doing that and lying to me," squeezes him yet again and goes and sits back in her own seat surrounded by the laughter of everyone else as Hiro blushes. The tension is mostly gone from the room and they all turn back to the screen, wondering what was going to happen next and who that guy with the kabuki mask was.

 **[A trolley drives past revealing the front of the police station. A police officer asks if they have the story right and the scene changes to show Hiro and Baymax standing in front of a desk with a police officer sitting behind a computer behind the desk. He relays Hiro's story back to him except he calls the microbots miniature flying robots and Hiro corrects him.]**

Fred says, "He doesn't seem convinced."

Gogo replies, "Well would you think he was joking if you hadn't seen it yourself." All of them realized that they wouldn't have believed it either, if they hadn't seen it, it was just too far fetched.

 **[Hiro shoves his hand holding the petri dish forwards showing the officer the microbot. The police officer types something into the computer and repeats what Hiro said as he types. Hiro agrees eagerly and explains how the man was controlling them.]**

Tadashi grins at his little brother and says, "Hiro, you doing that thing again."

Hiro looked confused, as did everyone else, and said, "What thing?"

Tadashi just smirked and said, "That thing where you talk to someone who isn't as smart as you really technical while speaking fast." Hiro blushed and the others all chuckled understanding what Tadashi was talking about, "You have to remember that everyone isn't as smart as you are."

 **[The police officer simplifies what Hiro said. Baymax reaches over and takes a piece of tape, reinflates his left arm and three spout of air come out.]**

Tadashi groans and says, "I knew all that squeezing and falling wouldn't end up well."

 **[He puts tape on the first hole, then takes more tape for the second hold. Baymax does the same with the third hole, then he reinflates his other arm to reveal three more holes. He takes another piece of tape and the police officer pushes the tape dispenser towards the robot and asks if Hiro reported his Microbots stollen.]**

Hiro and the other college kids groan and Hiro says, "Of course I didn't. I didn't know."

 **[Hiro explains that no he didn't. Hiro leans forward on the desk and gestures to Baymax, who is still fixing the leaks in his arm with tape. Hiro say that it sounds crazy…]**

Fred chuckled and said, "You took the words right out of my mouth.

 **[But Baymax was there and then he proceeded to tell Baymax to tell the officer what happened. Baymax sticks his finger up and starts to tell the officer that Hiro is telling the truth. He goes to step forward and suddenly his voice goes funny and he stumbles towards Hiro, who backs up.]**

Tadashi groans and everyone else looks confused.

Honey Lemon asks, "What's going on?"

Tadashi answers with, "Low battery. I still need to fix that. He acts drunk whenever his battery is low." Fred chuckles at this and they all turn back to the screen to see if this was true.

 **[Hiro asks what's wrong and Baymax replies that he has a low battery while a low battery symbol appears on the screen on his chest. He makes and almost hiccuping sound. Hiro tries to snap him out of it and Baymax introduces himself, but gets his words mixed up.]**

Fred and Hiro laugh and say at the same time, "Definitely drunk."

"I'm going to call him healthcare from now on," Fred added and everyone started laughing at this.

Gecca said through peels of laughter, "That's what I thought when I first saw this."

 **[Baymax stumbles forward and starts to fall but Hiro catches him. The police officer, who had been watching all this silently suggested that they call Hiro's parents and goes to grab a clipboard off of the desk besides him. Hiro still struggling with Baymax looks up at this.]**

Tadashi and Hiro both grimace at this and Hiro says sourly, "Well, that isn't going to happen." Tadashi pulled him into a one armed hug and Aunt Cass looked at her nephews sadly.

 **[Hiro asks what and the police officer tells him to just write his name and number on a form. However when he turned around he finds that the door is shut, no one is there, and his tape dispenser flying across the room only to get stopped by the door. Outside, Baymax stumbles down the stairs while Hiro keeps him some what steady. Hiro says that he needs to get him home to his charging station. Baymax falls over onto Hiro again and Hiro asks the robot if he can walk. Baymax talks about scanning someone and tries to stand up only to fall to the ground and make the hiccuping sound again. He says healthcare puts his finger up but promptly drops it and his head.]**

By the end of this everyone is laughing and smiling.

Fred says giddily, "He is definitely acting drunk, and it is hilarious!"

 **[At the cafe, the back door opens to reveal Hiro and Baymax who quietly sneak in. Baymax goes to fall down the stairs but Hiro stops him. Hiro then, whispering, tells Baymax to lie to his Aunt if she asks what they did.]**

Tadashi smirked as Hiro buries his head in his hands. Aunt Cass is indigent and stands up and walks over to Hiro and pulls him up by his ear.

She says in a voice that is so threatening that everyone in the room flinched, "You were planning on lying to me," Hiro silently nodded, "How could you?! You're grounded. AGAIN!" she finished at a shriek and walked back to her seat fuming. Hiro sat down rubbing his ear, his hearing still ringing from her loud shrill voice. Tadashi couldn't help but burst into laughter until Aunt Cass glared at him, which made him shut his mouth with an audible clang. This made all the other young adults and teen, except for Tadashi and Hiro, laugh.

 **[Baymax goes forward and Hiro jumps back looking up the stairs as Baymax loudly recounts their experience with the window. Hiro shushes him and Baymax repeats himself quietly.]**

Now Aunt Cass, Hiro, and Tadashi join in the laughing, although Cass was still fuming Tadashi still blushing and Hiro still rubbing his ear.

 **[Hiro reprimands Baymax and heads up the stairs. Baymax goes as if to follow him but instead of stepping onto the stair faceplants into it. Hiro turns around at the noise and Baymax gets back up bumping into things. Aunt Cass, who apparently finally heard the racket Baymax was making, called out for Hiro. SHe's shown making dinner and she asks is Hiro is home. On the stairs Hiro answers hesitantly and goes up the rest of the stairs. Aunt Cass says that she thought she heard him and she looks over at the stairs to find Hiro standing there, trying to look nonchalant, yet he keeps fighting and has a forced smile on his face.]**

Tadashi and Gecca both stifle laughter at the look on Hiro's face and how oblivious Aunt Cass could be.

 **[Hiro says hello to her and Cass just gushes about how she wants to hear everything about his day and that the food is almost ready. She turns back to her cooking just as Baymax pops up next to Hiro on the stairs and makes a noise. Luckily Aunt Cass takes the noise the wrong was and thinks Hiro is just excited about the wings. Hiro tries to hide Baymax and scolds him for not being quiet. Hiro chuckles and struggles with Baymax on the landing as Aunt Cass sets the table. She continues to talk as she sets the table and right before she turns around Hiro gets Baymax up the stairs and into his room. WHen she turns Cass only sees the stairs until Hiro scampers back down the stairs from his room and fidgets then runs his hand through his hair. Hiro lies to Cass about having homework.]**

At the lie Cass glares at Hiro who is staring at his lap sheepishly. Everyone else looks between the two and stifles laughter.

 **[The sound of something falling comes from upstairs and Cass asks what that was. Hiro, thinking quickly, blames Mochi who then meows as he rubs against Hiro's legs. Cass turns around and starts making a plate for Hiro to take with him and Hiro quickly picks up the cat and throws him up the stairs.]**

"You threw the cat!" Cass says angrily. Hiro looks sheepishly down at his lap and nods. Cass just shakes her head and turns back the screen.

 **[Hiro rushes down the stairs and grabs the plate of food out of Aunt Cass's hands and thanks her. He then heads upstairs to his room where Baymax sits petting Mochi. As he walks up the stairs he sets the plate or food on the table by the stairs.]**

Tadashi says, "Please, tell me you at least eat the food."

Hiro looked at him and said, "How am I supposed to know? It's in the future."

 **[Baymax calls Mochi a hairy baby twice while petting him.]**

Everyone bursts into laughter at this new name for a cat and Tadashi forgets about the food that Hiro didn't touch.

 **A.N. Hey, guys. I'm so so so sorry for not updating for the past month and I'm seriously sorry. I've been extremely busy, with play practice starting, basketball, midterms, robotics, TSA, other fanfictions, and just life in general that I haven't done anything with this until today and then I spent four hours on this and I'm sure it's not as good as the other chapters, but I hope it's ok. All of you guys are absolutely amazing! This story now has 43 favorites, 60 followers, and 41 reviews! That is amazing! I hope the changes to how the script is written wasn't that bad and didn't affect the story itself. I seriously am sorry about the long wait, but at least I finally got it up right. :D**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Arwen Eledel:** **I hope that utterly heartbreaking is good. Thank you. And we ended up having to put my cat down so... I'm sorry about not contacting you about the script change, but it's what is in this chapter. Thank you for your review and I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Spartan1992:** **Glad you like it. I do have a back up and I'm fully aware that they're after stories like this, as one of them has contacted me, thus the script change. Thank you for the warning and the review. Hope you continue to like it even with the changes.**

 **DiamondandPearlStories:** **Here's the next chapter, and he only sort of knew what was going to happen. Thanks for the review.**

 **Crazy KK (Chapter 2, 6, and 7): Thank you for the reviews. Your questions will addressed don't worry. Also, I know I put a little of GeccaxHiro into the last chapter, but that was just a little bit of fun and more like Gecca having a crush on Hiro and Hiro being a total ignorant boy who doesn't realize it. I'm glad you like it and hope you liked this chapter as well.**

 **Al Drin Hoshizora (Chapter 5):** **Thank you for your review and complement, and I know. :P**

 **superfanman217:** **I'm so glad you love my story! Here's an update and thank you so much for your review!**

 **jettmanas (Chapters 1, 2, 4, 6, 7):** **Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm actually surprised that this is the first fic like this you've come across, that's kinda weird as they seem to be everywhere, and yes I'm in this story. I'm glad you liked their reactions there. All of this takes a lot of work, so thank you. I'm glad you liked the 6th chapter I worked very hard on it. I always wondered on those points so I brought them up. It was a lot of writing it took me almost 8 hours to write that chapter. The site terms are a little difficult, but I fixed it. You are so welcome, and again thank you.**

 **PFT3000 (Chapters 6 and 7):** **Thank you for your reviews, and to tell you the truth I got a little worried when you hadn't reviewed. I missed you. I hope you didn't think Hiro's reaction to Tadashi's death was that bad, like I said I tried really hard on it. Here's the next chapter and I will keep it up. Thank you for the compliments and just thank you in general.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all liked the chapter. I love you all, and hope you had a good Christmas, or whatever you celebrate, and have a good new year. As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

 **P.S. For my readers who also read A Concussion, Really!, Wait, Emrys, and Hope is Good all of them should be updated within the next four days or so. Also, who else is super sad that Carrie Fisher died, Dang you 2016!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. I'm back! And very sorry for being gone so long. I really didn't mean to be gone this long. Anyways here you go, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Chapter 9-Realizations & Upgrade

 **[Moschi meows runs down the stairs as Hiro helps Baymax stand up and walk to the charging station as Hiro talks to hi9m encouragingly. Baymax says his catchphrase with the words mixed up, again.]**

Fred and Hiro burst out laughing again and Tadashi facepalms making a mental note to fix that in when they got home.

 **[Hiro keeps Bayma moving step by step. Baymax tries and fails several times to step into the charging station. He finally does and a charging symbol appears on the station. Baymax slowly reinflates and Hiro stumbles over to his bed and lays down with a sigh. He pulls the microbot out of his pocket and studies it. Hiro complains to no one about how it doesn't make any sense.]**

"You can say that again," Tadashi said.

"This doesn't make any sense," Fred replies and Hiro looks at him incredulously.

"I was being sarcastic, Fred," Tadashi explained.

"Oh…" Fred answered nodding understandingly and they all chuckled, shook their heads, and went back to the movie.

 **[Hiro's hand drops to his stomach and he closes his eyes again. He's startled by Baymax saying Tadashi's name.]**

Tadashi almost silently groans and says in a whisper, "Bad timing bud."

 **[Hiro opens his eyes and sits up to see Baymax reinflated and looking at Tadashi's side of the room. Hiro asks Baymax what and Baymax just repeats Tadashi's name. Hiro looks the same direction as Baymax to see Tadashi's bed with his hat sitting on top. Hiro gets up and closes the divider between the two parts of the room.]**

The happy mood in the room disappears as they watch a sad Hiro close the screen. Yet another reminder of what was going to happen. That is until Hiro thought of something.

"Wait. We'll just change what happens when we get back. Then Tadashi won't die," Hiro said excitedly explaining his idea. Everyone was smiling at this except Tadashi who thought that something was up and that wouldn't be able to happen and Gecca who interjected there.

With a twinge of sadness and guilt in her voice she said, "I'm sorry but, no. You won't remember anything that happens here and when we're done I'm sending you right back to where you were and this will happen. You can't stop it. I'm so sorry, but Tadashi is destined to die in that fire. Nothing any of us do will change that. I truly am sorry." Hiro looked absolutely devastated at this news and with tears in his eyes turned back to the screen along with everyone else who watched on sadly as their future unrolled before their eyes.

 **[Hiro tells Baymax that Tadashi's gone and Baymax not understanding asks when he'll be back.]**

With a sad smile Tadashi said, "That's not what he means bud."

Baymax looks over at his creator blinks and says, "I know that."

 **[Hiro explains that Tadashi is dead and Baymax doesn't accept it saying that Tadashi would have lived a long life. Hiro walks over to his desk and stands holding onto the back of the chair. He agrees with Baymax then explains about the fire. Baymax insists however that Tadashi is here. Hiro having heard enough of that rants about how people keep saying he's not really gone as long as we remember him. Hiro turns to look at Baymax. Hiro sits down and messes with his lamp and softly admits that it still hurts.]**

Tadashi smiles sadly at the screen and looks over to his little brother who looks close to tears. He wraps him in a hug and Hiro lets the silent tears roll down his face.

 **[Baymax not understanding says that he sees no injury and Hiro has to explain that it's a different kind of hurt.]**

Tadashi realizes that he never put anything on grief or any other psychological ailments in Baymax's code and starts to put it on his mental list then realizes that the list is pointless as he wouldn't be able to fix those things. 'That's depressing' he thinks as he holds his little brother close to him and continues to watch the movie.

 **[Hiro turns around as Baymax walks over and tells him that he would like to help. Hiro tells him that he can't help and turns around again. A strange noise comes from behind him and Hiro turns around to find Baymax with his hand on the computer and images flashing across the screen and Baymax's stomach. Hiro asks him what he's doing and Baymax explains that he's downloading a database on personal loss.]**

Everyone stares at the screen and Hiro asks his big brother, "How is he doing that?"

Tadashi looks around at the others who are all looking at him for an answer, except Baymax, "I don't actually know." They all stare at him for a minute and turn back to the screen wide-eyed.

 **[Baymax lowers his hand as the images stop and rattles off one of the treatments and proceeds to contact Hiro's friends. Pictures of Fred, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Gogo appears on Baymax's chest as Hiro tries to stop and fails to stop him.]**

Gogo looks over at Hiro, who is still leaning on his older brother, and asks, "Why don't you want him to contact us."

Hiro replies quickly, too quickly with, "I don't know," but Gogo isn't convinced.

"No you do know. Now tell me why." Gogo says standing and moving till she's in front of the teenager.

Hiro mumbles something that she can't hear and Gogo says, "What was that? You got to speak up."

Hiro says, "It's nothing."

Gogo says, "Bullshit. **(A.N. Sorry if anyone is sensitive to that. I could have said a lot worse.)** Now why don't you want Baymax to contact us?"

Hiro says, "Nothing." He turns back to the screen before he realizes that everyone is looking at him expecting an answer now and he would not get out of giving an answer.

After realizing his dilemma Hiro sighs and says, "I just don't know if you really are my friends or are just hanging out and checking on me because of Tadashi."

Honey Lemon looks stunned at this as she says, "Of course we're your friends. Yes, we meet through Tadashi, but we stayed because you're our friend."

Fred and Wasabi agreed saying, "Yeah," and, "You're awesome little dude."

Gogo still wasn't convinced however and said, "That's not all. Is it?"

Hiro looked down to his lap and said, "I've never really had any friends, ever. I was always way ahead of everyone in school so I was always the youngest, and I'm small for my age, and when you're younger and smaller than everyone else you are a easy target for bullies, and no one wants to be bullied so they don't be friends with the one being bullied. So, as I said I never had a friend, so I don't know what it's like and…" he was cut of by having the air squeezed out of him as Gogo and Honey Lemon gave him a three way hug. Hiro was absolutely shocked at this that he just stayed there limp in between them. Finally they let go and backed off a bit.

Gogo looked Hiro in the eye and said, "We are friends, and don't you ever doubt that. We will always be there for you. I promise." Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi quickly agreed with Gogo's words and Hiro sat there shocked at their words, but silently nodded and smiled to himself, then finally his friends.

 **[Baymax hugs Hiro from behind and a surprised yet resigned Hiro asks what he is doing now. To which Baymax spots more information on treatments and Hiro tells the robot that he is fine, which Baymax still pats his head with a 'there, there'. Hiro pats Baymax's arm and Baymax moves away.]**

Tadashi smiles sadly at the screen wishing that he was there to comfort his little bro, but at least he had Baymax and his friends to help him.

 **[Hiro thanks Baymax who in turn apologizes for the fire that killed Tadashi. Hiro tells him that it's fine and was just an accident.]**

Hiro realizes something horrific and gasps his mind reeling. Everyone looks at him startled, but he's still staring at the screen with an almost angry look on his face and Gecca motions for everyone to continue watching the movie.

 **[Hiro thinks of something and looks at the microbot on his bed. He walks over and picks it up, then reveals his theory to Baymax. He thinks that it wasn't an accident. That someone stole his microbots. Hiro walks over to Baymax, microbot in hand. And that that person set the fire to cover his tracks, essentially killing Tadashi.]**

Now everyone is silent and gapping at the screen, except for Baymax, Gecca, and Professor Callaghan. Then all hell exploded. Gogo, Fred, and Hiro jumped up from their seats and started yelling, at the screen, at each other, at nothing at all. Aunt Cass and Honey Lemon start silently crying. Wasabi and Tadashi stare blankly at the screen. Finally after quite a while everyone except for Hiro calms down. And finally Tadashi snaps out of his daze.

As he grabs him from behind Tadashi tells Hiro softly in his ear, "It's ok, ototo."

Hiro turns into his older brother's chest and says softly, trying to not start crying again, "No it isn't. You were killed, for my stupid invention."

Tadashi steps back a little and kneels down to Hiro's height, "No. Your invention is absolutly amazing and hey I'm here right now. And, plus I tried to save someone's life. That is a good way to die." Tadashi hugs Hiro who lets a few tears slide down his cheeks and then they all sit down again and the movie continues.

 **[Hiro slams his hands on his desk, and tells Baymax that they need to check the guy responsible.]**

Simultaneously Aunt Cass and Tadashi look at Hiro who is trying to hide in his chair and say, "Don't you even think about it." Hiro doesn't reply still trying to disappear into the furniture.

 **[Hiro looks back at Baymax who blinks. Hiro and Baymax sneaks downstairs into the garage while Aunt Cass and Mochi watch a scary movie.]**

Everyone starts chuckling at the wide eyes face of Cass on the screen.

 **[In the garage: Hiro hits some buttons on a scanner and scans Baymax. According to Hiro to catch the guy Baymax needs some upgrades. Baymax questions whether apprehending the masked man will help Hiro to which Hiro gives a positive to. Hiro enters something into a computer then slides across the room to another computer.]**

Tadashi looks over at his little brother and says, "What the heck are you going to do to my robot?"

Hiro smirks and says, "Probably make him awesome." Tadashi shakes him head and turns to continue watching his little brother vandalize his robot.

 **[Hiro tells Baymax that he needs to work on his moves. Hiro enters some info into the computer then a video of karate moves appears on the screen and is downloaded. Hiro lets it load and turns back to Baymax, poking his stomach, saying that they need to do something about it, Baymax does the same as Hiro rolls back across the room. Hiro enters more info into the other computer making armor for Baymax based on Samurai armor. Baymax walks over as Hiro drinks from a soda as he rolls across the room yet again. He sets the drink into a robots hand, enters info into yet another computer and rolls ways. Hiro takes a piece of armor from a printer, sands it, installs it on Baymax's arm and proceeds to click pieces of armor into place on Baymax. Hrio sits back as Baymax looks down decked out in armor and tells the preteen that he has some concerns about how it undermines his design.]**

Everyone is speechless and staring at the new Baymax on the screen.

Then Fred says, "Cool," and fist bumps Hiro.

At the same time Tadashi goes, "What did you do to my robot?!" Hiro shrinks back as Tadashi glares at him.

Hiro says weakly, "At least he's more awesome now," he quickly added at Tadashi's raised eyebrow, "Not that he wasn't awesome before."

Tadashi grabs Hiro and gives him a nuggie then goes back to the screen.

 **[Baymax moves his arms to test the armor out. Hiro tells Baymax that his concerns are kinda the point and tells him that he looks sick. To which Baymax replies idiotically that he can't be sick as he is a robot. Hiro explains it's just an expression, while a computer informs the duo that a data transfer is done. Hiro rolls over to the computer, clicks a few buttons and out pops a red data chip. He draws a skull on it and hesitates before installing the chip next to Tadashi's green chip, but eventually does. Baymax confusedly tells Hiro that he doesn't understand how karate moves makes him a better healthcare companion. Hiro asks him if he wants to keep him healthy and then tells him to punch a board that he's holding up, which Baymax does.]**

"And how does that make any sense, like at all," Gogo says looking at Hiro.

"Well it got him to do it didn't it?" Hiro replied. Gogo nods her consent and the movie continues.

 **[Hiro exclaimed excitedly and tells Baymax to bide kick. Baymax kicks through a table. Hiro tells him to do a knife hand move and Baymax slices through three boards.** **Hiro then tells him to back kick, which Baymax does sending a table across the room. Finally, Hiro tells Baymax to do… Gummy Bears?!]**

"Gummy bears!" Gogo and Wasabi say looking incredulous, while Tadashi, Aunt Cass, and Gecca smile knowingly at Hiro's obsession with gummy bears. Fred and Hiro suddenly looks hungry and almost by magic two bags of gummy bears appeared at each of their chairs. THey both tore into the bags and the movie continued.

 **[Baymax pokes a vending machine to make a pack of gummy bears fall and Hiro pumps his fist and happily exclaims. Baymax is shown doing karate moves as Hiro watches astounded. Hiro bows and Baymax bows back. Hiro exclaims happily and holds out his hand for a fist bump. Baymax looks confused as he thinks that a fist bump is a fighting move. Hiro has to explain that it isn't a fight move, but something people do when happy.]**

Fred exclaimed, "Yeah!" and fist bumped Hiro.

 **[Hiro takes Baymax's hand and shows him finishing with an explosion sound. Baymax tries to mimic Hiro's noise but messes up badly.]**

Everyone starts laughing and Gecca goes over to Baymax and makes him do the handshake with her, cause that is just awesome.

 **[Hiro complements Baymax's skills and Baymax tells Hiro that he will add "fist bump" to his caregiving matrix. Hiro, suddenly all business, says alright and sips up his hoodie's and walks away ready to go get that guy.]**

The happy, carefree mood is suddenly gone and everyone is yet again tense waiting for what happens next, which they all knew could not end well.

 **A.N. It's me again. Again so sorry for the long wait, but I had sort of ignored my science fair project in favor of fanfiction, so I had to get that done, but I'm going to regionals, so yay! I also had basketball to worry about, my team is third in the** **league** **, so... Finally I had, and still have robotics to worry about. But, my team is going to state, so excited! So, again sorry for the wait, but the next few chapters will also have a bit a wait as well because I'm so busy and am only able to type on Sundays in the evenings, so sorry but you'll just have to stick with me. Anyways... Thank you to all of my readers, followers,** **favorites** **, and reviews, you are all great.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **superfanman217:** **Thanks for the review. I hope this was worth the wait as well.**

 **PFT3000:** **Thank you so musch for your review. I'm glad you liked it and hope you liked this chapter as well.**

 **Arwen Eledel:** **Thank you and Your welcome. With my cat I miss him, but it's getting better, so ya. I hope you liked his chapter as well.**

 **rebekahtpe (Chapter 1 and 8):** **You are so welcome and thank you for the reviews. I'm so glad you like it. If you want a bunch more and are a Harry Potter or Percy Jackson fan I would suggest looking there for more.**

 **Shocker: Thank you.**

 **I hope everyone liked this chapter and liked the more fluffy sections of this chapter, I sure did. See you later. Love you all and as always Read, Review, and Enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I am so so so so sorry for not updating in almost five months, but please read and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6, if I did Tadashi would not have gone into that fire in the first place.**

Chapter 10- More Revelations and Car Chases

 **[The door to the garage opens to show Baymax, in armor, and Hiro standing there. Hiro tells Baymax to come on and runs off. Baymax waddles after him. As they run down an alleyway a van passes then turns and follows them.]**

"Creepy," Hiro mutters at the same time that Honey asks Wasabi, "Isn't that your van?" and he nods.

 **[They get to the warehouse and Baymax kicks through the door. Hiro tells Baymax to get him, though there isn't anyone there. Hiro comes out from behind Baymax pointing to the now empty warehouse.]**

Cass and Tadashi let out a breath neither of them knew they were holding.

 **[Hiro realizes that they're too late. There's a sound from Hiro's pocket and he pulls out the microbot, which is slamming against the side. Baymax repeats what he said earlier about the microbot wanting to go somewhere. And Hiro tells him to come along. Hiro walks in the direction the microbot is trying to go and Baymax follows. Not paying attention Hiro starts to walk off a pier and Baymax grabs his hoodie before he falls.]**

"Hiro!" Cass and Tadashi both say and Tadashi continues with, "You have to watch out. What were you thinking."

Hiro shrinks back from the reprimand and starts to say something then Professor Callaghan says, "Can we get back to the movie please?" and Hiro shut his mouth and turned back to the screen.

 **[Baymax says a fact about not swimming after eating.]**

"Baymax…" groaned Tadashi and Hiro, the latter face-palming.

 **[The microbot flies out of it's container into the fog.]**

"Where is it going?" Wasabi asks quietly, not really expecting an answer.

"To its leader. Duh." Fred said as if it was obvious. But, now everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting to see what happens next.

 **[The Kabuki man appears from the fog riding the microbots. Hiro starts to run away.]**

"At least you're being sensible, and running away." Cass said quietly and Tadashi shook his head because he knew it wouldn't last.

 **[Hiro tells Baymax to come with him. Hiro and Baymax hide behind a crate and watch as Kabuki man comes out of the water looks around, lifts a piece of something, and moves it. Baymax breaks the silence to tell Hiro that his heart rate has increased.]**

Everyone was so tense that Honey, Cass, Wasabi, and Tadashi jumped in their seats when Baymax talked and they all shook their heads at the robot who at that moment scanned all of them and said, "All your heart rates are above normal signaling that you all are scared."

Tadashi looked at his creation and said, "Yes, but please be quiet right now Baymax." Baymax nodded to his creator and turned back to the movie.

 **[Hiro tells Baymax that it's time to use those upgrades and Baymax gets in a ready stance and Hiro starts to turn back to Kabuki man when lights hit them.]**

Everyone freezes then looks at each other wondering what that was.

 **[Hiro turns to find… Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and Gogo get out of Wasabi's car.]**

They all breathed out a breath of relief, but quickly sucked in back in as that meant they were all in danger.

 **[Hiro tells them to get out and gestures for them to leave as they walk towards him. Wasabi questions him on why he's here and Hiro lies saying he was taking a walk.]**

Fred bursts out laughing, "Helps… with your… pubescent… mood swings." Soon everyone is laughing at the ridiculousness of it all soon settled down after a glare in their direction by Cass and Callaghan.

 **[Wasabi spots Baymax and asks if that's him. Gogo walks over to Baymax… Hiro answeres his question but tries to get them to leave. Gogo asks however about Baymax's armor.]**

Baymax looks over at Gogo and says, "It is not underware, it is armor."

Gogo smirked at the robot and says, "I got that big guy." Tadashi, Fred, and Hiro chuckle at the two's interaction.

 **[Hiro turns frustrated to look at Gogo and Baymax and informs them that he also knows karate. Hiro turns and gestures at them frantically, trying to get them to leave. Honey tells him to not push them away.]**

Tadashi whispers in Hiro's ear, "You know that she's right, right?" Hiro nods.

 **[She says that's why Baymax contacted them. Honey Lemon puts her hand on his shoulder. Baymax spouts off a fact about those who lose a loved one needing support. A frustrated Hiro agreed and started to says something else when Baymax interrupted asking who wanted to share first. Excited Fred jumps up and down until he's between Wasabi and Gogo and starts to talk.]**

All the college kids look at Fred and Gogo asks grossed out, "30 days since what?"

Fred starts to answer when Gogo interrupts him saying, "Nevermind I really don't want to know.

Fred states, "Your loss."

 **[Fred spots Kabuki man starting to throw a container and start to freak out, yelling a weird nerd saying.]**

"Holy Mother of Megatron?" Honey says looking strangely at Fred who shrugs while everyone else's eyes are glued to the screen.

 **[They all stand there staring as Kabuki uses the microbots to lift the container and Honey Lemon lifts up her phone to take a picture.]**

"Don't just stand there!" Cass yells at the screen.

"You're only yelling at the movie, Aunt Cass," Hiro said snarkily. Cass glared at him.

Meanwhile Tadashi looked at Honey and said, "Really?! You're taking a picture," She nodded and he said, "You're insane."

 **[Fred asks if he's the only one seeing him.]**

"No, your not other Fred," Fred says to the movie Fred. Hiro starts to say something sarcastic, but Tadashi gives him a look and he shuts up.

 **[Honey takes the picture which sets of a flash that makes Kabuki recoil. He then has the microbots send the container right on top of Wasabi, who starts screaming like a girl.]**

Fred and Hiro start laughing and says, "You sound like a girl."

Gogo, Honey, and Cass look at them and Gogo stands up and punches both of them in the arm, "Not all girls sound like that. Just Wasabi." Which makes Wasabi blush and Cass and Honey laugh as Hiro and Fred rub their arms.

 **[Wasabi realises he isn't squished and looks up to see… Baymax holding it up. Hiro tells the others to leave and Baymax to get the guy. The four run to the car, but Gogo runs back and drags Hiro to the car. Hiro fights her.]**

Tadashi gib-slaps Hiro and says, "Don't fight her, she's trying to help." Hiro has the decency to look ashamed.

 **[Gogo shoves Hiro in the backseat with Honey and Wasabi and tells him that she's saving his life.]**

"Exactly," Tadashi says looking at Hiro.

 **[Hiro says Baymax can handle that guy. Baymax gets sent flying through the air landing on top of the van, getting stuck in the roof. They all look towards the strange noise of the Kabuki guy and his army of microbots coming for yells at Wasabi and he puts the car in reverse. The chase is on. Wasabi says goodbye.]**

"Really Wasabi?" Tadashi says over Fred's laughter.

 **[Gogo asks for an explanation and Hiro explains in the simplest shortest answers possible. He then tells Baymax to perform a move. Baymax performs the move, sending Kabuki man back and successfully turning the car around. Kabuki heads after them. Baymax turns his head and scans him.]**

Tadashi says, "I have a feeling that's going to come in handy later."

 **[Gogo orders Wasabi into a harsh left turn. With a yelp Wasabi follows her directions. Fred is smushed against the window and they run over a trash can. The chase continues through the empty streets. Kabuki man jumps up on a bridge and comes back down with aid from the microbots. Fred and Honey study him through the back window. Fred conveys his theory about the man being a supervillain.]**

Honey looks incredulously at Fred and says, "Cool?!"

Fred says, "I mean, it's scary, obviously. But how cool!"

 **[Fred says the same as Fred just said.]**

Everyone chuckles and drops the subject.

 **[Wasabi glances back then looks forward again to see a red light and stops.]**

Gogo stairs at the screen then over to Wasabi and back, "What are you doing! There are no stop lights in car chases!"

Gecca quietly, so only Hiro can hear, says, "Obviously there are in this car chase." They both start laughing their heads off.

 **[The light turns green and they start going again. Wasabi asks why he's trying to kill them, then sticks his head out the window and addresses the Kabuki man and asks the same question.]**

Gogo looks at Wasabi like he's insane and says, "You asked him. You are completely insane."

 **[Fred says that it's classic villain while Honey says they can't jump to conclusions about him trying to kill them. Fred yells out car as a car thrown by Kabuki comes flying towards them and Honey admits that he is trying to kill them. Wasabi turns on hi blinker.]**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Gogo yells at Wasabi and he just stays silent, shrinking back.

 **[Gogo gets mad at Wasabi for turning on his blinker and Wasabi retorts saying that it's the law. Gogo is feed up and decides to take matters into her own hands. Gogo takes out her gum, sticking it to the dashboard.]**

Tadashi chuckles saying, "Oh, this is getting serious if she's taking out her gum."

Gecca says, "Go girl!" and gives Gogo a high-five.

 **[Gogo makes Wasabi move back, taking the wheel. She floors it and turns expertly to get away from Kabuki man. Unable to get away from the man she pulls the emergency brake and skids sideways using the microbots to propel them onto a bridge, and keeps driving.]**

Fred and Hiro stare at her with open mouths and simultaneously say, "That was amazing!" She nods in their direction in recognition and the movie continues.

 **[Hiro climbs into the front telling her to stop the car that Baymax can take him.]**

Cass glares at Hiro saying, "You know not to climb around in cars like that, and Baymax was already defeated. You are being irresponsible and stupid." ALl the younger people flinched back at the anger in her voice and Hiro cowers a little.

 **[The car door falls off and Hiro falls out of the car only to be caught by Baymax who sets him back in the car and buckles the seatbelt around him.]**

"SEE! What did I just tell you!" Cass said haughtily to Hiro then turns to Baymax and says, "Thank you for saving Hiro."

Baymax looks back at her and says, "It's nothing, it's just my programming."

 **[Baymax sprouts a fact about wearing seat belts. The car flies through the air and they come to a set of train tracks and an oncoming train, but Gogo keeps going. Wasabi yells at her. They slide across right in front of the train.]**

Everyone breathes out a sigh of relief. Tadashi comments, "That was a close one."

 **[They keep going and Hiro sees the Kaduki man rise on the other side of the train. They continue driving towards the docks. Honey asks if they lost him.]**

"Obviously not," Hiro says under his breath and everyone tenses again.

 **[Wasabi warns the others to look out. They are surrounded by microbots that are slowly closing, though Gogo keeps driving. Hiro calls out to Baymax telling him to hold on as everyone tightens their grip to the van.]**

"This is really trippy," Fred mutters.

 **[Wasabi says that they aren't going to make it.]**

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Gogo says sarcastically.

 **[Honey counters saying they are and Wasabi repeats his earlier statement. This time a determined Gogo counters him. They break through the microbots.]**

Everyone lets out a breath, but quickly sucks it back in as they see what is in front of the van.

 **[Wasabi celebrates. Until they drive right off the pier into the water.]**

"Oh, no," Cass says nervously eating a handful of popcorn.

 **[The windshield cracks as they hit the water and sink to the bottom of the bay, and Kabuki man watches from above. The car fills with water as they hit the bottom. As Hiro struggles with his seatbelt Baymax's armor falls off. They all float to the surface holding onto Baymax.]**

"Ya! Baymax to the rescue!" Fred says excitedly.

 **[Everyone gasps as they reach the surface and hold onto Baymax to stay afloat. Honey says that she told them they'd make it.]**

Everyone looks at Honey incredulously and she shrugs saying, "Well I did tell you we'd make it."

 **[Baymax interrupts saying that he needed to check over their injuries and that their body temperatures were low. Hiro suggests that they get out of the water and Fred says that he knows a place they could go.]**

Fred groans quietly and everyone else looks at him.

Gogo finally says, "Where could you take us."

Fred looks offended and says, "I'm probably going to take you all to my house."

Gogo does a doubletake and says, "Wait you have an actual house? I thought you lived under a bridge or something." They all started laughing as Fred shook his head at the thought of living under a bridge, and the movie continued.

 **A.N. Hello again! Again I am so sorry for the long wait and I really don't have any excuse** **except** **for school and just kind of losing the will to write for a while. But, you guys have been so** **amazing** **! Since I last updated this story has** **gotten** **44 more followers, 37 more favorites, and 20** **more** **reviews. So, again thank you so much and I should be a little better about updating as it is now summer, but I do have to warn all of you that I will be gone on vacation for three weeks starting this Saturday.**

 **Review replies:**

 **SPN221B** : Thank you so much for your review and I hope you didn't actually forget about this story this time.

 **Kuromy RokuIchiKu:** Hola! Yo no hablo espanol. Though I literally just did. Anyways, thank you for your review and I wanted to say that It seemed really nice when I had my Spanish teacher to translate it, though I have forgotten what it says. But, thank you I hope you like this chapter.

 **DiamondAndPearlStories:** Thank you for the review and I know that their reactions weren't exactly what you expected, but don't worry the argument is coming, I promise.

 **superfanman217:** Thank you.

 **Tsuki no Shijima:** Thank you for the review and I'm so glad that you like it so much. Hope you like this chapter.

 **Demiwizard dragon girl:** Thank you for your review I really enjoyed it and liked how you structured your review it was fun.

 **baymaxxpikachu619:** Thank you for the review and I am so sorry about the wait. I hope you like this chapter.

 **The Dimentional Reader:** Thank you for your review and am sorry that it took so long.

 **Guest:** Thank you for the review and I can't wait for it either.

 **Ninja Pony:** Thanks for the review, but I am sorry to say that I can not add the dialogue from the movie back in as it is against the rules.

 **Rocker (Chapters 1-9):** Thank you soooo muck for all your reviews. I'm glad you tried it and I;m sorry that I missed some of the movie, though I am trying my best to get all of it. Also, I realized that I've kind of been neglecting Baymax in this story and am trying to fix that. ANd for your question about programing I do original programs. I would totally do a sequel if a sequel came out. Thank you for your suggestions, but I'm going to stick with the way that I'm currently doing it. I'm not that good of a basketball player actually, I'm more of a long distance runner. The robotics I do is called FTC, I suggest you look it up. from what I've heard from you you would like it. And you don't have to stop talking, I like your ideas. I really hope that you like this chapter as much as the others.

 **Again, I really hope** **everyone** **liked this chapter and as always, Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

 **P.S. I will try to update this again before I leave for vacation.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Hello my fans and fellow Big Hero 6 fans! I'm so so sorry for my absence, which I will explain more about after the chapter. Anyways, this chapter is the Hero Making Montaque so I would suggest that you listen to Fall Out Boy's Immortals on repeat. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6, Disney, or Pixar. If I did I wouldn't have to go to school.**

Chapter 11- Hero Making Montague

 **[Scene change to them soaking wet walking down a sidewalk. Gogo asks where they are to no reply. Fred turns and walks up the stairs to a mansion.]**

"You have got to be kidding me," Gogo said shocked and everyone nods in agreement.

"What? It's just my house," Fred says not understanding why everyone was so shocked.

 **[The others stare at him. Hiro asks Fred where they're going. Fred, now at the door, turns gesturing at the house. He remembers that he didn't tell them anything and introduces it as his house.]**

"Mí casa is Spanish, not French," Honey says quietly and Fred gives her a quizzical look.

 **[Not having any of it, Gogo starts yelling at Fred about how she wasn't in the mode for this. The door opens to reveal an old man in a suit who proceeds to greet Fred as 'Master Frederick'.]**

"Seriously?!" Hiro says incredulously under his breath.

 **[Fred greets the butler as Heathcliff and invites everyone in. Everyone looks surprised. Fred yet again invites them inside. Fred and Heathcliff fist bump as the others file past into the house. Baymax stops and gives Heathcliff a fist bump as well finishing with his signature 'Badaladalada'.]**

Hiro and Tadashi both shake their head at the silliness of the robot. Aunt Cass and Honey giggled a little at Heathcliff's blank expression.

 **[Honey, surprised, asks Fred if this is his house and Gogo comments that she thought he lived under a bridge.]**

Everyone started laughing at this as Gogo had just said the same thing.

 **[Fred explains that it's actually his parents house, but they're on vacation on their private island then says that they all have to go sometime.]**

Hiro looks at Fred incredulity and says, "You have an island? I want to go!" Tadashi nods in agreement along with everyone else, besides Baymax of course.

 **[Fred claps his hands and doors open to Fred's** ' **man cave' that's filled with all the comic book memorabilia you can imagine.]**

"I would love that room," Gecca says almost dreamily. Hiro looks at her and silently agrees.

 **[Honey gasps as she sees a lifesize unicorn monster thing with a sign on it that says, 'Fred do not touch, -Fred'.]**

"You have to have signs to remind yourself not to touch things?" Gogo asks raising an eyebrow.

"Ya. I forget a lot of things," Fred answers offhandedly.

 **[Wasabi says that if he hadn't been attacked by a guy in a kabuki mask the painting he's looking at would be the weirdest thing he's seen today. A painting of a ripped Fred riding a flying saber-toothed snow tiger is shown. Gogo says her brain hates her for seeing it.]**

Everyone, except Fred and Baymax flinch back at the painting. Gogo groans and puts her head in her hands while Hiro covers his eyes and mumbles, "I am now scarred for life."

 **[Hiro walks over to a table and draws the bird symbol. Baymax goes over to him and tells him that his body temperature is low and Hiro only says 'yeah' in response. Baymax lays on Hiro heating up and glowing red.]**

"Ok. That is cool," Hiro admits giving Tadashi a fist bump.

"That's awesome!" Fred and Honey both say smiling at Tadashi.

 **[Fred runs over and leans on him and then remarks that it's like spooning a warm marshmallow.]**

Hiro starts to giggle at this and the other college kids look at the screen longingly.

Gecca however looks at Fred and asks, "How do you know what that feels like?" Fred either doesn't hear or decides to ignore her and they continue watching the movie.

 **[Honey replies that it's nice and Wasabi says it's toasty. Gogo calls Baymax a good robot.]**

"Ya. Good robot," Gogo echoes the screen.

Baymax looks at her and says, "I'm just doing my job." Everyone shakes their heads and turns back to the movie.

 **[Everyone is now being heated by Baymax. Hiro shows them his picture of the symbol, and asks if it means something to any of them. Fred replies that he does, 'it's a bird'.]**

Gecca, Hiro, and Gogo all facepalm while Wasabi and Tadashi chuckle and Aunt Cass says that he's not wrong under her breath.

 **[Hiro explains why he asked. Hiro gets up subsequently making everyone get up.]**

"No fair!" Fred complains, "I looked like I was enjoying that!"

 **[Baymax informs them that apprehending the kabuki man will improve Hiro's emotional state. Gogo says they don't know who he is so how can they apprehend him.]**

Fred gasps and says, in time with the movie, "I have a theory." Everyone chuckles as Fred looks at the screen in surprise and they watch to find out Fred's theory.

 **[Everyone is now sitting on the couch with different comic books. Wasabi says the name of a villain, and Fred explains his true identity. Hiro says another villain and Fred explains his true identity again.]**

"Where is this even going?" Gogo asks. Fred starts to answer, but is cut off by the others telling him to be quiet.

 **[Gogo says another name then tells Fred to get to the point.]**

"Thank you!" Gogo says the others nodding in agreement.

 **[Fred tells them that he thinks that the kabuki man is actually Alistair Krei.]**

"That makes sense," Hiro says.

Tadashi replies, "Ya, he did try to steal your microbots at the exhibition." The others think of this and nod, except Baymax and Professor Callaghan.

 **[Fred explains his theory. Hiro walks towards the TV, showing Krei's picture. Hiro says there's no way as he's too high profile. Honey asks who is under the mask then. Hiro says that he doesn't know, they don't know anything about him.]**

"That's not entirely true," Tadashi says and everyone looks at him, "Baymax should have scanned him. He's programmed to scan everyone." THe other's take this in as they turn back to the screen.

 **[Baymax rattles off the kabuki man's vitals.]**

"See," Tadashi says.

 **[Everyone looks at Baymax and Hiro runs over to him. Hiro asks Baymax if he scanned him and Baymax replies that it's how he was programmed. Hiro jumps for joy saying yes.]**

Cass and Tadashi smile at seeing Hiro that happy.

 **[Hiro realizes they can use that data to find the man and Gogo asks how as they'd have to scan everyone in the city and it'd take forever. Hiro disagrees and says he just has to find a new angle.]**

Tadashi smiles at his otōto who looks up at him and smiles.

 **[Hiro picks up an action figure and says they just have to scan the whole city at the same time he just needs to upgrade Baymax's sensor.]**

"There you go," Tadashi says quietly while ruffling Hiro's hair, to which Hiro slapped his brother's hands away playfully.

 **[Hiro presses a button on the figure making it light up. He looks up and sees five more figures and connects them to the others. He then says that if they are going to get this guy that he needs to upgrade all of them.]**

Wasabi looks a mixture of offended and scared as he says, "Upgrade who, now."

 **[Wasabi says the same thing.]**

The others laugh.

 **[Baymax spots off a fact about those who suffer a loss need support while Fred fangirls and says that he likes where this is going. Wasabi says that they can't fight that guy for they're just a bunch of nerds.]**

Gecca says, "Yes you're nerds, but they always make the best superheros." THe others look at her and she says, "Sorry, my favorite superhero is the Flash and he is such a nerd."

 **[Honey says that they want to help but that they're just them and Hiro rebucks saying they can be so much more. Hiro stands on the couch and everyone turns around to look at a picture of six superheros, that look vaguely like them. Gogo stands and puts a hand on Fred's shoulder. Gogo remarks that Tadashi was their best friend and they're in.]**

Tadashi looks at all of them and says, "Don't get yourselves killed or I'll have to feel bad as you're doing this for me." Then after a minute he stands up and hugs them saying, "Thank you. 'Cause I know that Hiro would do it with or without you." They all hug each other while Cass looks on sadly and Hiro looks grumpy at his brother who doesn't trust him. Baymax suddenly gets up and joins the hug patting their heads saying "There, there." The group breaks up looking at him and then all sit down to continue the movie.

 **[Everyone else stands. Fred asks them if they can feel that it's their origin story. Music starts playing as it's shown them standing in Hiro's garage as Hiro scans them with their arms up.]**

"Yes!" Fred fangirls, "Our own hero making montage!" The others all laugh of shake their heads.

 **[Hiro is showing them a diagram of the mask. He tells them they just need the mask to win as the neurotransmitter must be in it. Hiro rolls away. Honey shows Hiro her goo chemistry. Gogo throws Hiro one of her bike's wheels. Wasabi demonstrates his lasers. Fred shows Hiro a comic book with a fire-breathing lizard on the front. The others watch as Hiro designs Honey's bag. Then Honey is shown holding the orange bag with the periodic table of the side while wearing pink and red armor.]**

"Wow!" Honey says breathlessly, "I look awesome."

 **[She clicks on elements and a ball goes through her bag, chemicals being injected into it, into her waiting hand. She looks at it then Hiro, who gestures to Heathcliff, who is holding a cup of tea and wearing a copy of the kabuki mask. He gestures to come at him and she throws the ball at his feet. It explodes in a gooey mess making him stick there.]**

"That's awesome!" Fred says excitedly. The others nod in agreement as Honey blushes.

 **[She then takes the mask gently off his face, laughing then hugging him.]**

Tadashi and Wasabi both smile and shake their heads at Honey's innocents.

 **[Hiro is shown throwing Gogo's bike out of the design, only keeping the wheel.]**

"What do you think you are doing?" Gogo asks a little pissed that he's getting rid of her bike.

 **[He's shown attacking it to Gogo's foot and then helping her up. She's wearing yellow, red, and black armor, with wheels on her feet.]**

"Ok, nevermind. That's awesome," Gogo relents.

 **[She falls, but gets right back up. She then speeds around Heathcliff, and grabs a hose, wrapping him in it, and taking the mask, handing it to Hiro.]**

"Nice!" Fred says high-fiving Gogo.

 **[Hiro is shown designing new armor for Baymax. Hiro hefts a hand and trys pushing it on Baymax until he's against a wall and it finally gets on. He pushes a foot on while Baymax is laying down and the the back on making Baymax perk up. He struggles to get the belly in place, but just manages.]**

They all laugh at the struggle that Hiro's having getting Baymax's armor on.

 **[Hiro is shown designing Fred's bouncy feet. He puts the head on Fred's costume, which is a three-eyed lizard monster.]**

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Fred fangirls excitedly, "I'm going to be a superhero and my dream all at once!" He jumps up and gives Hiro a bone crushing hug, "Thank you!"

Hiro squeaks out, "Your welcome. Now can you put me down?" Fred does so sheepishly as the others laugh at the exchange.

 **[Fred announces his super jump then jumps high into the air, and breaths a ring of fire around Heathcliff before taking the mask and jumping away shotting about how he can breath fire.]**

"Oh My God! I can breath fire!" Fred says jumping up and down.

Gogo stands up and makes him sit back down saying, "Yes, now some of us would like to continue watching the movie.

 **[Hiro designs Wasabi's laser arms for his blue suit. Heathcliff starts a tennis-ball machine which Wasabi slices through the balls and machine and then turns off his lasers, taking the mask.]**

"That's really cool, but what if I forget to turn off the lasers?" Wasabi asks which no one answers.

 **[He and Hiro go to high-five, but stop before Wasabi can accidently slice him with lasers.]**

"That's what would happen," Hiro answers Wasabi's previous question.

 **[The music ends and the four are lounging around. Honey says she loves it and Gogo says it's not bad. A mini-disk shoots off the larger one into Gogo's hand, which she then throws.]**

"Nice," Gogo says.

 **[Wasabi stands up messing with his pants and asks if anyone else's suit is riding up on them.]**

A couple of them chuckle and Wasabi says, "Hey it's an honest question." Which just makes them all laugh more.

 **[Hiro says hey as he walks over. Hiro appears wearing purple and red armor and tells them to check something out.]**

"Aww!" Cass says, "You look so cute Hiro."

Hiro blushes and says, "Thanks, Aunt Cass." Tadashi laughs at his brother's face as the others turn back to the movie.

 **[Hiro runs off and they follow. Hiro introduces Baymax '2.0'. Baymax is shown decked out in red and purple armor.]**

Tadashi decides to embarrass Hiro and says, "Aww, you two match it's so cute." Hiro glares at his brother as the other kids laugh.

 **[Fred says he's glorious. Baymax stands up straight and waves, saying hello. Baymax gets distracted and follows a butterfly.]**

Everyone starts laughing at the robot as Hiro facepalms.

 **[Hiro stops him and tells him to focus and show them what he's got. Baymax just stands there. Hiro tells him to show them the firs. Hiro demonstrates and Baymax mimics his pose, but then waggles his fingers with a babaladala.]**

All of the college kids burst out laughing along with Aunt Cass, while Hiro just buries his head in his hands.

 **[Hiro tells him to do the other thing. Baymax gets back into the pose and his fist rockets away destroying a statue, then returns.]**

"Cool!" Fred exclaims.

 **[Fred says that the rocket fist makes him so happy. Hiro says that just one of his upgrades and says wings to Baymax. Wings pop out of Baymax's suit. Fred exclaims no way.]**

"Wow!" Hiro says amazed at his own handywork.

 **[Hiro runs to the back of Baymax and climbs on locking in.]**

When they see him do this both Aunt Cass and Tadashi turn to Hiro and say, "You better not be doing what I think you're doing."

Hiro looks sheepish and says, "I don't know, this is in the future."

Gecca interrupts by saying, "Yes, he is going to do what you think." Hiro looks at her exasperated but she just laughs.

Aunt Cass stands up and pulls Hiro up by his ear saying, "You are so grounded mister. You could die! It's so irresponsible!"

Tadashi grabs her arm and says, "Let's just watch what happens, ok?" and they sit down as the movie continues.

 **[Hiro calls for thrusters. Baymax lifts of the ground.]**

Baymax says, "I fail to see how flying makes me a better healthcare companion."

Hiro shakes his head and says, "I fail to see how you don't see that it's awesome!" Everyone laughs as the same exchange happens of the screen."

 **[Hiro tells him to go on full thrust. Baymax and Hiro fly into the air, fast!]**

Cass gets up again throwing the bucket of popcorn that she had been stress eating, " You are in so much trouble mister!" Hiro looked at Tadashi who looked back and shrugged as if to say, "I can't get you out of this sorry.

Hiro spent the next few minutes trying to calm Cass, while Tadashi watched smirking. The others were all discussing their supersuits while Gecca and Baymax just watched all of them. Professor Callaghan however had moved to the back of the theater just wanting to get away from everyone else as he thought about how the kids were acting exactly like his daughter and he remembered all the arguments like the one the Hamadas were having with her. He really missed her and they were just aggravating his old grief.

 **A.N. Hello, again! Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope you did. Now my explanation for the lateness of the chapter. I have been very busy between sports, extracurricular activities, and school itself. If you want a full explanation to that read the author's note on my latest chapter of Wait, Emrys. Also, it took me quite a while to write down the script part of this chapter and once I did I managed to lose the notebook with it in it until I was cleaning today. These aren't very good reasons, but I hope you do and forgive me. This chapter was somewhat hard for me to write because I wasn't exactly sure what to write and kept forgetting characters, so I understand if it's not the best and I'm sorry. I will be trying my best to keep up more with my stories, however with the Robotics competitions coming up and Basketball starting up and the football team going to state this weekend I may not find time. But, always remember, no matter how long I've been away if the story isn't finished I will continue writing.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **The Demensional Reader:** **Thank you for the review, and I'll try my best.**

 **Shirani** **Atsune: Thanks for the review, and it's been another five months, so I'm sorry. Also, With that scene I guess I just didn't feel like they'd react that much.**

 **Gogo's Fangirl: Thank you for your review and I promise that i'll never give up on it and I'll try harder to update faster with this next chapter.**

 **Junior VB (Chapter 4, 6, 7, 10):** **Thank you for your reviews, and putting the translations to your reviews. I'm glad you like is so far and I totally agree that Baymax is cool.**

 **Rocker on: Thank you for your review. Your reviews are always so long and always make my day, so thank you. Also, I like the paradox we've created. Thank you for the complements on the descriptions and that's what I was going with when I described Hiro like that. Yes, Callaghan does know what's going on sort of. You're hilarious with your observations, you know that right? I wouldn't want spider DNA in me either way though, cause I HATE spiders, anyways I wish I had superspeed like the Flash, to be honest. You are amazing, never forget that, no matter how many mad scientist ideas you come up with. I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long, but the next chapter should be up no later than Christmas.**

 **Again, I hope that everyone liked the chapter and didn't totally forget that this story even exists. As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Hi Guys! *Ducks as rotten** **tomato** **and a shoe comes flying at me.* I'm so so so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I got** **extremely** **busy with schools and sports and clubs and writers block, but here I am and I'm going to try to make it up to you. I only have two days left of school and then summer. I have a pretty busy summer planned, but I will try my absolute best to get this story done in that time. There is only** **forty** **minutes left of the movie. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little short, but that's do to a shorter scene. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, if I did there would already be a second one, or at least Tadashi would be alive.**

Chapter 12: Flying

 **[Baymax tries to go up but ends up going flat and the two speed away. They double back making the others who had been watching duck.]**

Wasabi instinctively ducks as his screenself does the same. Fred laughs at him while Gogo turns to Hiro and gives him a playful glare, relaying, "You didn't have to try to kill us." Hiro chuckles at the look.!

 **[Baymax is seen flying above different buildings, similar to the cafe, and a guy on the sidewalk stops to watch them.]**

Fred says excitedly, "I bet that made his day!"

Under her breath GoGo replies, "Or made him think that he was going insane." Honey hears her and giggles quietly smiling at the other girl.

 **[Up to Hiro on Baymax's back, it looks very wobbly. Hiro sinks in with the magnetic ports on Baymax's suit made just for him and tells baymax to take is steady and slow.]**

Tadashi groans into his hands saying, "You couldn't have locked in before you got in the air."

Hiro glares at his brother and replies, "This is the future I don't know what I was thinking or doing and maybe it was just a mistake on my part or something." He had just stopped himself from saying that it might be a bit faulty as that wouldn't qlench either of his relatives fears, and made him nervous as well.

 **[We see a cat thing on top of a building as Hiro tells Baymax to go up and thrust as they are about to run into it.]**

Honey Lemon and Aunt Cass both yelp hiding their faces as the others hold their breath.

 **[Baymax suddenly goes up leaving a contrail behind them.]**

Collectively everyone lets out the breath they were holding and then starts laughing at their reactions.

 **[As they climb higher Hiro keeps repeating that they are using too much thrust to Baymax.]**

Tadashi, Fred, Gecca, and Wasabi all laugh at Hiro's words and face as Hiro glares at all of them blushing slightly.

 **[Listening to him Baymax turns off his thrust and goes directly over a gate of the bridge and they plunge towards the road while Hiro yells for Baymax to turn it back on.]**

Hiro facepalms and Tadashi shakes his head at the robots antics. Aunt Cass looks both livid and her nephew's actions and scared at the predicament that he's in.

Tadashi notices her look and says, "Don't worry Aunt Cass. Baymax won't let Hiro get hurt."

Cass looks a little better but still mumbles, "Like that makes me feel any better."

 **[Baymax thrusts again causing them to fly right above the cars going past them on the road.]**

Fred yells, "That would be so cool!"

Wasabi however looks up from where he had hidden his head when Baymax and Hiro started flying and says, "Did I mention that I hate heights."

The others just look at him and chuckle a little, Gecca more than the others.

Baymax says, "That is very common. Acrophobia is very common and affects 7.5% of people." Everyone stares at the robot for a moment, but eventually looks away back to the screen.

 **[A kid in one of the cars is playing with an action figure and sees Baymax flash by, staring after them.]**

Fred says wistfully., "I would have loved to be him when I was little."

 **[Hiro tells Bayax to go up as they are heading towards another of the beams on the bridge.]**

Cass yells, "Yes! Please go up!"

Tadashi and Hiro both look at her and say, "You're yelling at a movie, you know."

She glares at her nephews and says, "Of course I know that." Everyone else just chuckles at the brothers in sync fashion figuring that she probably did that a lot at home.

 **[Baymax does go up and bumps slightly into the side of the beam, they eventually land on top of it though. Hiro breaths and suggests that they try that again. It goes to Baymax's view of Hiro.]**

Tadashi thinks that it's good to see movie Hiro smile again, then feels bad because it's his fault that he was like that at all. Hiro sensing his brother's guilty feelings grabs his hand and squeezes it.

 **[Baymax tells Hiro that his neurotransmitters are rising and when Hiro asks what that means replies that it means that the treatment is working.]**

All the college kids and Aunt Cass smile at that glad that movie Hiro is getting better.

 **[Baymax starts to fall sideways and Hiro panics slightly.]**

Cass, Honey, and Wasabi all gasp just a little and Wasabi hides his eyes behind his hands, but then peak through them.

 **[They fall straight down towards the water of the bay, and at the last moment Baymax turns on his thrusters and they blast off leaving a wake of displaced water behind them.]**

Several of them breath out a breath they didn't realize they were holding while Fred whispered, "Cool!"

 **[Hiro is seen opening his eyes and cheering as he sees them flying over the water. They continue to fly back into the city.]**

Hiro is sitting on the edge of his seat watching excitedly as he drinks in what he's seeing. He's actually flying and that is the coolest thing he is sure that he will ever do.

 **[They loop around several different things, flying like experts now. They fly right in front of a train through a tunnel and the conductor jumps back at the sight of them.]**

"That is so cool!" Honey said. Everyone agreed, even Wasabi who was still watching through his fingers.

 **[They fly around a building and Hiro watching their reflection in the windows, smiling.]**

Tadashi smiles at his little brother's expression and messes with Hiro's hair, much to Hiro's protesting.

 **[Baymax touches a rope and flies along it all the way up to the top of a fan thing before heading two weave through the different floating fans easily.]**

Professor Callaghan speaks up, "You two seemed to pick up flying pretty quickly." The others nodded at this and Hiro just smiled.

Baymax however looked at the adult and said, "My programing is so that I learn really quickly, whether that be medical records or apparently flying."

Tadashi interrupted the robot saying, "We know that Baymax." Accepting of that Bayax turned back around in his seat to pay attention once again to the screen.

 **[After they get through them all spinning around the last one Hiro pumps his fist in the air in celebration.]**

Aunt Cass explodes, "I'm starting to be fine with you flying, but for Christ's sake keep your hands and feet on Baymax at all times."

Hiro looks sheepish at the reproach as Tadashi agrees with their aunt. Wasabi and Honey nodding werally.

As GoGo and Gecca mutter, "Woman up," and Fred says, "But, that takes all the fun out of it. Cass and Tadashi both glare at the mascot.

 **[Cut to Hiro and Baymax sitting on top of one of the fans watching the sunset. Baymax keeps glancing at Hiro and coping his moves, moving his feet back and forth.]**

Most of the people smile at the robots imitation of the boy. Tabashi smiles, now knowing that hsi programming was working perfectly.

 **[Hiro tries to say what the flight was like, but he's lost for words. Baymax speaks up and says sick.]**

Everyone, except Baymax of course, starts laughing at the robots words.

 **[Baymax explains that it's just an expression.]**

Fred, Hiro, and Tadashi all laugh harder at Baymax's words.

 **[Hiro says that he's never taking the bus again.]**

Tadashi shakes his head at his brother's foolishness.

 **[Baymax tells Hiro that his emotional state has improved and that he can deactivate whenever he says that he is satisfied with his care.]**

Everyone looks surprised at this. They hadn't expected anything like this to come so soon. Baymax just nods and Gecca watches them silently.

 **[Hiro is surprised and says that he doesn't want Baymax to deactivate.]**

Hiro agrees wholeheartedly with his screen self, although he's a little oblivious Hiro has come to love the sweet-hearted robot anc can't imagine what would happen without him. Also, he didn't have any other way off of that fan.

 **[Hiro says that they still have to find that guy, which they do, and to fire up his super sensor, standing in front of Baymax. Baymax joins him on his feet.]**

Tadashi looks sadly at the screen at how attached to Baymax Hiro was getting. When he made Baymax he had made his to help for a short time not be a companion, Baymax just wasn't built for that.

 **[Baymax's scanner turns on and dozens of lights signaling people show up on his view.]**

"Wow," Wasabi and Fred both say, impressed with the scanner and both Tadashi and Hiro.

 **[As the green lights continue to show up Baymax says that his range as improved by 1,000%.]**

Tadashi whistles, "Nice!" Honey and Gogo both nod in agreement and Hiro looks stunned at the power of the scanner as every light comes on.

 **[Baymax finds a match. He points to a island in the bay with only one red light on it.]**

"Cool!" Fred exclaims, "Now we have somewhere to aim for." Professor Callaghan looks a little shiftly in his seat knowing that the island was the same one as the lab that took his daughter's life, which meant that the kids were getting closer to him and that there was no doubt that this was entirely him doing this.

 **[It zooms in on that red light.]**

"This is going to be soooo much fun!" Fred screams. Wasabi and Honey both flinch.

Gogo moans rubbing her ear, "Did you have to yell that in my ear?"

Fred nods absent mindedly, bouncing in his chair excitedly, "I mean we are actually going after a real life super villain and we know where he is and everything." Gecca, Wasabi, and Honey only grin and shake their heads at their friend. Gogo glares at him still rubbing her ear.

Tadashi on the other had is staring at the screen wishing that he was there too. Hiro tackled his brother from the side, sensing his downtrodden thoughts and they both started laughing. Cass smiled warmly at her nephews though her heart ached with the knowledge that they wouldn't have much longer with her older nephew.

Baymax watched the scene around him filing away the information he saw and sensed into files that he had started for each of the people in the room that included their reactions to the movie as well as their medical files.

After a couple of minutes they all quieted down and turned back to the screen to watch the next part of their future.

 **A.N. Hey guys. Did you like it? As always I love feedback of any kind and will try my hardest to update within the next two weeks.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **dragonslayerajahn(Chapter 10):** **Thanks for your review. I'll look into that, however I'm not sure if I want to take on anything else right now.**

 **Shirana! Atsune:** **Thanks for your review I loved the almost pun. ;)**

 **baymaxpikachu619: Thanks for the review. I'll think about doing that though I am** **embarrassed** **to say that I have not watched any of the TV show. If you know how to watch those please find a way to tell me, I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **The Dimentional** **Reader:** **Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope you liked this one.**

 **Cam The History Man24 (Chapters 10 & 11):** **Thanks for the reviews and the** **suggestions** **. I will** **defiantly** **try to remember to use those. If you have any more ideas, feel free to PM me.**

 **katrina (Chapter 1): Thanks for the review. I promise that I am trying my best and will hopefully finish this story in the next three to four** **months** **.**

 **Ema** **623:** **Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you like the story and that you don't, still hopefully, my lateness. And with the robotics competition, I'm on one of my schools two FTC teams. if you would like to know more about it look up firstinspires . com. My school's two teams actually got second and third place inspire, best overall, at state and our sister team made it all the way to World.**

 **I love you all! And thank you to all 175 followers, 165** **favorites** **, and 85 reviews. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


End file.
